The Blessing Curse
by MittknightDr
Summary: Inuyasha and Hellsing crossover. What would happen if Kagome became a vampire. Pairings: SessKag, MiroSan, InuKik
1. The Kidnapping

The Blessing Curse

**The Blessing Curse**

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or Inuyasha, or any of the characters involved in the mangas… ;(. But I have stolen most of the characters and brainwashed their personalities MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Alucard: Wow... You're even crazier than me...

Author: I know! Fear me! Fear me!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Sesshoumaru: This Sesshoumaru is not afraid of you (gulps inwardly)... You are nothing but a mere mortal in his eyes!

Author: You should fear me Sesshoumaru and STOP TALKING IN THIRD PERSON!! (Bellow echoes minutes after)

Sesshoumaru: (cowers inwardly), Yes, Master.

Author: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Kagome: You've had chocolate haven't you?! (stares at the scene in front of her)

Author: Yes, and what are you going to do about it?

Kagome: Nothing...

This takes place right after Naraku is dead and Kagome and Inuyasha are in the Shikon no Tama.

**Chapter 1**

The girl was lying in the rubble, on her back unconscious; she was just outside the border of the forest.

Inuyashsa was running straight to the forest, panting, _Kagome, Kagome, please be safe..._

What had happened was, a few moments after Kagome successfully destroyed the Shikon no Tama, it exploded and the blast pushed Kagome to the East side of the forest and Inuyasha to the West side.

Meanwhile in Hellsing

"Please Master, pretty pretty please, with cherry on top?" pleaded a certain Undead King with puppy dog eyes, which sadly didn't fit his demeanour of red eyes, raven black hair and his dark suit, with a hat and coat of blood red. This isn't something you see everyday, a Master Vampire kneeling beside a huge mahogany desk begging a young woman with silver hair, with her head buried in a mountain of paperwork.

"No, Alucard and that's that, now go away and stop bothering me..." Integra mumbled at her pleading servant.

"Fine." Pouted Alucard, grinning_ she never said that I couldn't go and play with the machine anyway_.

He teleported down to the room next to his, the last room in the underground mansion. The door was simple and black, heavy iron wrought, at least weighing like a small car. But for him it was as easy as lifting a kitten. Inside the room stood a strange contraption, with a panel with many buttons and knobs peppering the surface and next to it stood 2 pillars side by side about a meter apart. He grinned rebelliously moving to the panel. _Hm, this looks like something very complicated and delicate, better press everything and turn every knob I see._ And so tendrils of shadow started to form from his back turning and pressing every button and knob that was there. After a while the 2 pillars started to glow and light started to move in between them moving back and forth forming a sort of portal.

_Hm, interesting reaction,_ as he moved towards the portal looking at the pillars, moving around it to inspect it better, it was buzzing with electricity and was looking quite unstable. The smell that came out of it was what intrigued Alucard most; it was the smell of rubble and forest. But what was mingled with that smell of a young girl, a sweet smelling young virgin, that is._ Such a sweet and innocent smell_ he thought as he breathed the scent in deeper.

Of course, unable to resist he walked right through the portal, only to see him met with the scenery of mountains and forests. And there lying just outside the forest fringe was the girl. He moved closer to her, intoxicated by her scent, as he kneeled next to girl, he saw that she was unconscious and that she looked as beautiful and exotic as she smelled. He took in her delicate features; she had pale milky skin, full pink lips, and dark raven hair, much like his own.

He picked her up gently as to make sure that she didn't wake. She was surprisingly light and he soon found himself wondering why he felt so protective of her, like he wanted to protect her from everything that was bad in the place. He walked back to the portal stepping through it just as it died behind him. He walked into his room gently placing her into his coffin, slowly leaning over and biting her neck. The sweet blood flowed into his mouth. He savoured the taste for a moment and then he straightened and licked her wound to clean it.

"Sleep well, my little princess." He murmured at her as he slowly closed his coffin lid.

I blinked in the darkness, feeling confused, _Was I still in the Shikon no Tama? Where's Inuyasha? Where is everyone? Where am I?_

I heard a ghostly chuckle come from somewhere outside the darkness, I reached out to it. Feeling a type of barrier. I felt around me, the barrier was around me! _Oh no! I'm still in the Shikon no Tama!_

Then suddenly light poured into the barrier, _I haven't been in a barrier, I was in a box!_ I blinked up at the man holding the lid up. He was grinning with amusement, his black hair falling around his handsome pale face, his red eyes shining with amusement. _A youkai!_

"Very good, girl, I am a demon indeed," the man said in an amused and charming voice.

"What do you mean, youkai? Where am I?" I asked frantically.

"No need to be so alarmed girl, you are in Hellsing, and sleeping in my coffin, might I add." He said chuckling like I was missing something obvious.

Now that I think about it since when have I been able to hear water trickling in the pipes behind the walls, and the smell, there was a tantalising smell coming from something, making my stomach growl.

He chuckled at my obvious confusion.

"What did you do to me, youkai?" I snarled at him.

"Why nothing, my little princess, expect make you into a the highest of all of the species known in the world. A vampire, my dear girl." Laughing with amusement.

My eyes widened in disbelief. _Did I just hear him right? Did he just say that he turned me into a vampire? Does that mean that I'm a vampire? And did he just say that I was sleeping in his coffin?_

"There's no use in panicking girl, and yes you are a vampire and I am a vampire and you were sleeping in my coffin." He snickered.

"Did you just read my thoughts?"

"Yes."

"OK, tell me again where I am."

"You are in Hellsing, organization for the annihilation of vampires."

"Annihilation of ... What?! We gotta get out of here! What if they find out that we're here?"

"We? And why are you concerned about me? I thought you said that I was a youkai. And don't worry they already know that we're here and were not in any danger, I work for them."

"Sure you're a youkai, well a vampire, but that's OK, and why do you work for them?"

"Hm, you are strangely kind and yes, I work for them, well not work for them, more like enslaved."

"Enslaved?"

"Mm-hm. The head of the family managed to capture me around about 500 years ago, So I've been working for them ever since. My current master is Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing. You can call her Sir."

"All right, but is there anyway I can help you to free you?"

"No, but you are too kind my little princess. By the way what is your name?"

"Oh, right, my name is Kagome. What's yours?"

"Alucard. But call me Master."

"Master?"

"Yes, you are my fledgling and so you will address me in the correct way. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master."

"You're taking this quite well for a human girl."

"I've been through a lot... I thought you said you changed me into a vampire, Master." With a hint of sarcasm and mocking in her voice and eyes.

"True enough my mistake, my little vampire princess." He smirked.

Inuyasha, broke out of the forest panting from the long run only to be shocked by the emptiness that now met him.

_Where is she? Where is Kagome?_ He looked frantically about him, sniffing the air looking for even a trace of her scent. Her scent was there all right, but it was old, at least an hour old. And mixed with hers was a strange and new scent, it smelt of death.

"Miroku, Sango, Shippou, where's Kagome?" he asked his friends quickly as they dashed out of the forest after him.

"Kagome? I thought she was with you. The both of you were in the Shikon No Tama together, weren't you?" The priest asked confused.

"She's not here! And her scent is old."

"Where could she be? What happened in the Shikon No Tama?"

Sango and Miroku moved to the place where Kagome was lying a few hours ago.

"There's a strange aura that's here, it's really close to Kagome. Whatever it was it was close enough to touch her." Miroku said after examining the rubble.

"Yeah and whatever it was it gave a really strange smell too, like death."

"Probably we should ask Myouga and Kaede, then we'll probably be closer to finding Kagome." Suggested Shippou.

That's it guys, my first fanfic. Please Tell me what you think...


	2. Proving Oneself

The Blessing Curse

The Blessing Curse

Chapter 2: Proving Oneself.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing nor do I own Inuyasha

Hey you guys! I'm back from about 5 secs.

Here it is. Please tell me if I did good or not, cause I'm really nervous, this is my first fanfic. XD

_Where the hell is he? He should be here by now. Annoying me and harassing me for hunting trips. Get a hold of yourself Integra! You actually want Alucard to annoy you? You should be grateful that he isn't here and that you can concentrate on your work rather than being annoyed out of your brains by him!_

Walter chuckled at the paranoid Integra sitting in front of him sipping his special caramel tea. He too had started wondering where the old vampire was, after all what else would he want to be doing rather than annoy his dear master out of the simple reason of being bored. _Seras was out on a mission with the Wild Geese, so she wouldn't be the one entertaining the vampire. Perhaps he has found a conventional way to entertain himself._

"Alucard!" Her well-practiced bellow rang throughout the mansion vibrating the glass on the windows and wardrobes.

"Ah! That will be the Master calling me." The old vampire said, as his ears rang, with the sheer force of the yell.

"Should I come too, Master?" asked the young girl still sitting in his coffin, also getting ready to stand up as her Master prepared to leave the room.

"No, No... Actually, it would be a good idea if you would. Come on, that means that we'll have to walk there." And with that the master vampire helped his little fledgling out of his coffin and together they started walking to Integra's office.

"Now remember, call her 'Sir' at all times."

"Why does she like to be called Sir when she's a girl?"

"Frankly I don't know, but she also likes to wear men's clothing too." Smiling as his fledgling tried to stifle a giggle.

"How long have you known her Master?"

"For... about 10 years if I remember correctly."

"Wow... how old are you?"

"Around 600 my dear, you know you ask a lot of questions for a fledgling..."

"Really, is that bad?"

"No, I just find it mildly amusing that you are quite bold. Unlike my other fledgling, whenever I come near her she squeaks like a frightened little girl and gets all nervous."

"I wouldn't be surprised..."

"Yes, well you seem to be not that shy, I simply want to know why that is, then I can probably train my other fledgling to be more like you."

"I don't think you can train her, see this is what you get from hanging around youkais for too long. You learn to deal with their bad tempers and their little rage tantrums."

"Tell me what are these youkais you speak of like?"

"Well, some of them are really nice, some are just weird, some are loners and others backstabbers." His eyebrows flew up in surprise.

"Really, what an interesting lot."

"Um-hm, but they're really nice though."

"Even the backstabber?"

"Uh... Not him, considering that he has tried to kill all of us quite a number of times..."

At that he laughed hysterically, his tall frame bent over in the attempt to free all of his laughter from his mouth. His laughter bounced of the walls echoing throughout the corridors. That laughter proved to be very infectious as soon the fledgling was bending over clutching her stomach in an attempt to tame her laughter. It was quite a duet, the rough maniacal laughter that accompanied with the high innocent, yet chilling giggling gave quite the effect, freezing the occupants of the manor to the bone, with the thoughts of what could have caused the Undead King to laugh so hysterically and where the frightening giggling came from.

"What was that?" Integra said tensing as she heard the strange melody hum within the room.

"It seems that Alucard is laughing, Sir." Walter said calmly, completely unfazed by the laughter.

He did seem shocked though when he saw the vampire couple walk into the room, obviously still shaking from laughter. He tried to hide his shock when he saw that the girl behind Alucard was not Seras, but a Japanese girl, in her school uniform. She had pale skin, her cheeks pink from laughing too hard and her eyes squeezed shut, but he swore he saw a flicker of red when he say her eyelids flutter.

"Servant, what is the meaning of this?" growled Integra before the vampires could take another step in her office.

"Nothing Master, just a little bonding between a fledgling and her sire." As the vampiress beside him giggled.

"And who is this?" pointing her eyes at the pale girl who stood beside her sire grinning at the long gone joke.

"Higurashi Kagome, Sir Integra."

"How do you do, Sir?" The girl asked in a silky voice, flashing her pearly fangs in a dashing smile, ruby eyes sparkling with amusement and bloody tears that threatened to spill from her laughter.

"Quite well, what I do want to know is why you have been siring so many fledglings without my notice." Glaring at the Master vampire with intensity that could freeze magma.

"Well the girl was dying after all I couldn't just let her die now could I?"

"That was Seras, what's you're excuse with this one?"

"I was unconscious to tell the truth..." the girl mumbled not looking at her.

"Under what circumstances?" Eyebrows rising.

"Actually, if Master didn't take me out there, I probably would be dead by now."

"Oh? And where were you 'unconscious'?"

"Outside a forest infested by youkai, actually. I'm a young woman in the world, and surely you know how vulnerable we can be." Smiling sweetly with mischief glowing in her blood red eyes.

"Youkai? I believe I've never heard of those before..."

"Demons, so to speak, Sir. They were very common from where I came from."

"'From where you came from'?" Quirking an eyebrow at her sire for more elaboration. Her suspicion grew as he was staring at the floor shifting his weight awkwardly. "Alucard..." she growled.

"Well, you see it started when I..." His Master's freezing glare froze his lips and sense told him to get to the point if he didn't want his head filled with silver bullets.

"Iwentintotheroomyoutoldmenottogointoandthenmessedwiththepanelthenisawkagomeunconscioussothenitookherbackandsiredher..." mumbled the vampire.

"Excuse me? Can you say that so that we normal people can understand you?" Said his master after the rest of the residents of the rooms gawked at his obvious discomfort. Who would've thought that what the Undead King truly feared was the Ice Queen?

"I went into the room with the funny machine in it, the one next to my room, and played with the control panel until the portal thingy opened. Then I stepped through it and found Kagome, where she was lying unconscious and so then I took her back to the mansion, through the portal, and then I changed her then I put her in my coffin. Then I was talking to her until you called us."

"And did you explain her whole situation to her, fully?"

"Not really. Kinda..."

"So what do you know about the Hellsing Organization?" turning her attention on the young fledgling.

"Not much really. Just that you are my Master's Master and that you caught him and tamed him about 500 years ago."

"I wouldn't really call it taming..." mumbled her Master uneasily.

"Well that's what it sounds like you know," retorted the fledgling boldly.

"Well its good that you took on a fledgling that isn't as jumpy as a little rabbit. At least this one will most likely be more suitable for the Organization." Looking approvingly at the young vampire.

"'More suitable for the Organization'? You are going to bring me back to where I came from right?" Asked the girl suspiciously.

"Only if you can beat me." Told her Master confidently.

"Really? Can I get a bow and arrows to fight you then?"

"Sure. Here." Answered her sire, waving his hand and materialising a dark bow and arrows.

"Thanks. When do you want to start?" She prodded her sire after picking up her weapons, oddly enough the bow and arrows started to turn white under her touch, like they were suddenly filled with light.

"Damn. IT seems like my purifying power is still there. Oh well." Said the girl in response to the reaction, while the rest of the occupants stared at her newly white bow and arrows.

"Now this is a fledgling I've gotta keep!" laughed her sire congratulating her.

"Sorry about your bow and arrows Master, but can we have the match now, I think my friends will be quite concerned if I don't get back anytime soon."

"Yes, but if you beat me, I'll let you become a full Nosferatu and train you for a while, then I'll let you go back home if after your training you can beat me in my full power."

"Sure, where do you wanna do it?"

"Why not out at the back under the beautiful moon." And with that he picked up his fledgling and started to walk towards the window, as she started to speak in protest.

Once they were outside, they started to move a few meters apart and started to face each other and started to take their positions. The elder vampire's laughter could be heard echoing throughout the mansion as the girl pointed the arrow at him.

"You'll never beat me with..." but his sentence was cut short as the girl released her arrow, hitting him in the middle of his chest. The effect was astounding as the arrow faintly glowed after impact and the flesh around the arrow started to disintegrate into emptiness as the master gaped at the large hole he now had on his chest, staring at the girl who was already firing another arrow. This arrow had more force and was too fast for the Sire to dodge and he was pinned on the tree from the base of his neck. It was quite an odd sight as Alucard stayed there paralysed from the neck down.

"What did you do to me?" he screamed at the vampire who was calmly walking closer to him.

"Why nothing Master, just fighting you with my abilities," answered the vampire innocently, mischief and satisfaction radiating in her ruby eyes.

"'Abilities'?" inquired her sire quirking his eyebrow in fascination, annoyance and interest.

"Why Master, why didn't you find out more about my abilities before you changed me." Angelically looking up at her sire, still pinned to the tree.

"Just tell me girl and help me down from this tree before I shoot you." He growled starting to lose his patience with the boldness of her words.

"Alright." Shrugging, she reached up to touch the arrow and at her touch it vanished and the Nosferatu fell limply from the tree.

"Ouch. What was that?"

"My ability Master."

"I think we would all like to know about you 'ability'." Said Integra crossly walking towards the pair.

"Well, I somehow manage to purify everything that I touch. That's including my arrows. That's probably why it turned white and I can beat you so easily, seeing that you're full of dark energy." Eyeing her Master smugly.

Everyone's eyebrows shot up, disappearing into their hairlines.

"Well, this is another ironic fledgling. You seem to have a taste for ironicity Alucard, seeing that your life is ruled by it anyway."

"Yes, well this is interesting..." frowning at his fledgling's unforseen ability.

"My question is will she be able to kill ghouls."

"Ghouls?" Asked a very confused and exuberant vampiress.

"Undead beings that have the unluckiness of being bitten by a vampire. This results in them being mindless with strength and bloodlust and only answers to the vampire who bit them."

"Like zombies?"

"Yes, expect stronger and usually with guns."

"Oh..."

"Scared?" smirking at the fledgling who was staring at her feet.

"No, you don't get scared that often when you've had youkais try to kill you practically everyday for the past year. I'm just thinking really about what my friends and my family will think of e once they found out you made me into a vampire. As if I wasn't much a freak before..."

"Oh, well why don't we find out?"

"Now?"

"Yes, Alucard take the girl to Seras's mission."

"My name's Kagome by the way."

"Come on!" said the vampire giddy with the thought of blasting ghouls.

"All right. We teleporting there?"

"Yeah, let's teleport right next to Seras, so that we'll scare her, so get your bow ready." Said the mischievously plotting master.

"All right." Matching her master's grin while drawing her bow once more.

And with that the pair was gone.

"Well that was certainly interesting, wasn't it Sir Integra?" asked Walter at the now shocked and surprised Integra.

"Yes, but it was better than sitting behind a desk all the time." Still quite shocked at the close bond the two vampires could form so quickly. Already you could see the similarities.

Still quite amused at the sight of her once most powerful servant with a hole in his chest and being paralysed from the neck down just with two arrows, she reluctantly went back to her study to finish the paperwork which seemed to flood her office everyday.

Don't worry, Inuyuasha and Sesshoumaru are going to come in later on. This is just the beginning. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.


	3. The Purification

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Purification

Disclaimer: you guys should know by now, I don't own Hellsing or Inuyasha, otherwise I wouldn't be writing fanfics, Duh!

Alucard: It's not good to take out your anger on others you know...

Author: Oh, like YOU would now!

Kagome: Calm Down Mittknight, calm...

Author: Calm?! Calm?! How can I be calm?! I don't own anything?! I'm poor! I can't be freakin' calm!

Kagome: O.K... Calm down, would you like some of Walter's chamomile tea?

Author: yes... Walter! Bing me some tea!

Walter: As you wish...

Author: I love being me...

"Kaede!" the yell rang through the village as Inuyasha's group came into view to the elder miko's hut.

"Back so soon Inuyasha? What happened to the Shikon jewel? Where be Kagome?" asked the miko as she climbed out of the hut and moved towards the group.

The group exchanged glances and refused to look the miko in the eyes as she approached them, The only one who was even doing anything as Shippou who was crying softly on Miroku's shoulder.

"What happened to Kagome? Where is she?" the miko narrowed her eyes at the hanyou.

"We don't know where she is, one minute she was there in the Shikon with me, then when it blasted apart she wasn't there anymore." Growled Inuyasha glaring at the old woman.

"What happened to the Shikon no Tama then?"

"It's gone. When we got there, there was nothing left of it. And by then Kagome was gone." The houshi said stepping in front of the hanyou as to prevent him to attack the miko.

"There was something else, Lady Kaede, Houshi-sama and Inuyasha both said something about a strange presence close to where Kagome was unconscious. Inuyasha said that it smelled of death..." Interrupted Sango, catching the murderous look in Inuyasha's eyes.

"Death you say? Hm... Perhaps it will be better if we went to the place, perhaps I will be able to know what it is." Answered the miko after a while of consideration.

Meanwhile where Seras is...

"You're up girly, the vampire is in the most eastern room from this point. All around him are around about 100 ghouls. Good Luck!" said Captain Bernadette and walking away after briefing the girl with blond hair and red eyes. The rest of the human troops also started to retreat as their leader did. After all they were only back up, they knew that the girl was more than enough to take care of things in the haunting dark mansion that was right before them. There was no use in trying to help; they would only increase the rate of casualties anyway.

As the girl jogged up to the mansion with a small cannon on her shoulder, the troops began to relax, as this was standard procedure, they did this practically every night and without problems or interruptions. But tonight was different, a few seconds after the vampiress went into the mansion a tall man all clad in red and a girl in white and green materialised next to the spot where Seras was standing.

"Drat! Who would've thought that Draculina would've been running?" cursed the man as he watched the vampiress disappear through the door.

"Hm, we could always just chase after her..." answered a silky voice, sending chills down spines of many well-trained men.

The two started to discuss plans of how to scare the Draculina when Captain Bernadette, or Pip as he was known, walked up to them trembling and wishing for it to be over soon without the usual taunting and teasing which frequently came from the Nosferatu.

"Mister Alucard! What are you doing here? And who's your friend?" asked the captain braver tan he felt.

"Well, Pip it just so happened that the little princess and I were just passing through and so we decided to come to visit the Draculina." Grinned the vampire, looking down at the cowering Captain.

"Oh come on Master, don't scare him!" giggled the girl flashing her fangs at him. Intimidating him without an effort.

_Holy Shit! This girl looks just like Alucard with the hair and the eyes! God I thought that she was his daughter for a minute! I bet he wouldn't like it when I hit on her! But hey, he didn't give a damn with Seras; probably he wouldn't give a damn with this one either..._

The Nosferatu narrowed his eyes at the Captain as he ran through his thoughts.

"Come my dear, we should give Seras a hand, I also want to know if you can purify this place." Giving the Captain a final glare he turned his dark daughter towards the building.

"You want me to purify the building? I'm not sure if I can do it anymore though." Said the girl uncertainly.

"We can try... wait... you can purify the entire building?" said the shocked and frozen vampire.

"Yeah, but we better get your friends out of there first if they're vampires though, I don't think I can put up a barrier around her if she keeps on moving around like that..." said the girl looking up at her master.

"Uh... sure..." muttered the vampire master teleporting inside the building and reappearing next to the 'princess' with a young vampire in his arms, which had a cannon on her shoulder.

"That everyone?" enquired the new fledgling asking her Sire.

"Yep. Purify away, my dear!" said the Nosferatu cheerily, obviously amused and interested at what his newest fledgling was going to do next.

"All right... You guys might want to not move, I'll need to erect a barrier for you two seeing you're vampires..." Looking at her Master and sister fledgling with concern.

"Here goes..." muttered the girl and with that said, her whole body started to glow a silvery blue, The light consumed her body and started to gather around her hands. As she started to move towards the building, a ghoul stepped in front of her pointing a gun at her head. But before he could even blink, the girl shot a blast of purifying at him and he instantly crumbled into ashes, and the observers were left to look at the girl with wonder and amazement at how she could easily defeat a ghoul so easily, and without weapons. Once the girl reached the building she touched a wall closest to her and soon enough a white blast engulfed the building. An eerie silence crashed onto the building, as the gunfire and screaming stopped.


	4. Rapunzel, Rapunzel

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rapunzel, Rapunzel...

Disclaimer: Oh, do we have to go through this again (sigh) Alucard you do it...

Alucard: (growling) Why do I have to do it mortal? (picks Mitt by scruff of her shirt)

Mitt: because I told you to, and if you don't want to die then you will do as I say (in a bored tone)

Alucard: (laughing his head off) and you think you can kill me?

Mitt: Yes (moves hands onto his hand, which is holding her up and sends a jolt of electricity down his arm), I can do that (looking down at the red lump still hissing on the floor boredly), try not to stain the carpet Alucard, I've just had it cleaned.

Kagome: I'll do it! MittknightDr doesn't own Hellsing or Inuyasha!

Mitt: There you have it people...

"Did I do good?" asked the girl, looking up expectantly at her Master as she skipped back up to him. That was when everyone noticed that the two vampires in front of the girl were in some sort of purple translucent bubble.

"What is this?" asked her sire interested in the bubble that surrounded him and Seras.

"It's a barrier Master, so that I don't accidentally purify the two of you..."

"'Accidentally purify'?" enquired her master quirking an eyebrow with interest.

"Yeah, cause you know I'm not really fully tapped into my power so it sometimes goes berserk whenever I try to use it..." confessed the girl shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh... fair enough... do you mind letting us out now?" asked the Nosferatu after a time of consideration.

"All right." Said the girl touching the barrier, and breaking it.

"Well, I suppose we should check if there is anything undead left in that building shouldn't we?" Looking at the building then at his little fledgling.

"No need, there's no dark aura surrounding the building anymore, so I don't think there's a need."

"You're right... Well, I suppose we better tell Integra about your powers... how are you feeling by the way? Any sign of dizziness from overuse of powers?" Looking at his 'princess' with concern.

"No, but would you introduce me to my 'sister'?" Looking at the blond vampiress with interest.

"I'm Seras, who are you?"

"Kagome, so are you my 'sister'?"

_So innocent and pure, I wonder why master sired her..._ thought Seras, eyes still locked at the rubies that held hers.

"I so happened to sire her because she interested me..." said an annoyed Master vampire, who obviously heard the police girl's thoughts, instantly breaking Seras from her thought and ruby gaze.

"Oh..."

"Yes, oh. Would SOMEONE like to tell me WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED HERE?" screamed Pip after getting over the initial shock.

He was only met with the giggle that ensued from the young girl who was looking at him with bright ruby eyes.

"And just what do you find so funny? Just who are you anyway? And why were you with Mister Alucard? Are you another vampire?" practically screeching at the girl who was still trying to hold in her giggles. But after he said that it was too much, she started to roll on the floor with laughter, laughing at a joke no one understood. Her laughter soon resulted in tears of laughter, which was soon joined with the maniacal laughter of the Undead King, who obviously read her mind to see what was so funny.

Soon the two vampires where gasping on the dirt after a good 15 minutes of laughing. With the Wild Geese nearly wetting their pants, they've never seen such a sight of two vampires rolling on the floor shaking with obvious laughter blood tears in their eyes.

"Hah... You sure are one to brighten up my day, princess. Who would've seen the relation between Pip and... and..." the vampire stuttering before both vampires started to laugh all over again at the expression on Pip's face.

"Oho... Oho... This is too priceless..." the Nosferatu said, after gaining his composure again, wiping tears of laughter from his face.

By this time most of the Wild Geese were looking at their Captain for some support, still shocked and shaken at the sudden outburst.

"Well, are you going to tell me or not? Who are you?" Looking at the pair who was slowly getting up, supporting each other.

"I'm Kagome (giggle), I'm Master Alucard's new fledgling (snort), nice to meet you Captain Bernadette...(chortle)" Looking at her shoes, as if trying to avoid looking at him.

"What's the matter with you? Why aren't you looking at me?" asked a confused and gradually blushing Captain.

"Well, because if I look at you, I'll probably die laughing, not that that's possible..." Still looking at her shoes.

"Why do I look funny?" demanded the Captain, suddenly self-conscious.

"Not entirely, its just that your hair of yours reminds us of someone..." the Nosferatu managed to get that far out before both started to giggle and laugh maddeningly.

"Ok... this is getting pretty old. What does my hair remind you of?" turning to Seras and holding his braided hair up in her face.

"Um... Let's see, long gold hair..."she muttered before she too started to laugh hysterically.

"What is this? A vampiric virus?" screamed the Captain finally losing it.

It seems like the Wild Geese soon caught on too, as they too started to shake from laughter, obviously catching on. Now a frustrated Pip went to the last resort, he went to the van pulled out a phone and called the Ice Queen.

"Hello?" answered thee dull voice of the Ice Queen on the other line.

"Answer me, Sir, who does my hair remind you of?"

"What? Why are you asking me about this now?"

"Because the Wild Geese and the vampires are all laughing their heads off when they see my hair. The Draculina said something about long golden hair before starting to laugh too."

When Integra was considering this, Pip grew quite anxious as silence started to come from the other side of the line.

"Sir?" he said concerned, this was met with hysterical laughter ensuing from the other side of the line.

"Hahahaha... ha ha... Ah, Kagome, you sure are quite the girl... Who would've thought of Pip as... as..." That was as far as the Director of the notorious vampire slaying organization has gotten, before she too started to lose her fight against her laughter.

"That's it! I'm going straight to the source!" growled a very confused and frustrated French Captain, after hanging up on the Ice Queen and stomping up to Kagome who was still laughing on the ground.

"Girl, tell me who I look like now, if you don't want to have your head filled with silver bullets." Snarled the Captain voicing his obviously empty threat, though still pointing the gun at her head.

"All right, all right, don't get your panties in a knot, you remind us of Rapunzel!" after sobering up at the threat of death... well a second death that is.

"What?! Rapunzel? What in the blazes made you think that I look like Rapunzel?!" screeched the Captain obviously still not catching on.

"Your hair... you know Rapunzel had long golden hair..." waving her hand to elaborate and to try to make him connect the two things together.

"Oh... I guess I kinda get it now..." sighed the Captain.

"And we need to go, my dear, Master is calling us." Interrupted the tall Nosferatu, finally able to recover from his previous laughing fit.

"The Sir?"

"Yes, we'll leave you to clean up, as always Draculina." Said the Nosferatu standing to his full height and towering over his older fledgling while picking up Kagome.

"All right, Master..." replied Seras, looking with concern at the vampiress in her Master's arms.

"Don't worry about me, Seras, if Master tries anything, I'll just purify his butt." Assuring her sister after seeing her watch her in concern.

Their master snorted at that, "Like you can," scoffed Alucard before the two disappeared into the ground and into Integra office, startling Integra and Walter, who were standing next to where they materialised.

"I hope you had a pleasant trip, Miss Kagome, Master Alucard." Greeted Walter after regaining his composure.

"Yeah, it was pretty good, but I'm hungry now... Do I have to drink blood?" asked the vampiress, looking up at her Master.

"Yes, don't even try to eat or drink human food, it'll make you go sick." Answered her sire seriously.

"All right, where is it? I'm starving." Looking expectantly at her sire, who was looking at her with an odd look on his face.


	5. The Mysterious Aura

It was quite sometime since Inuyasha and Kaede left the village to look at the spot with the mysterious aura and Miroku, Sango,

Chapter 5

The Mysterious Aura

Disclaimer: (sigh) Do I really have too? All right, Hellsing and Inuyasha doesn't belong to me, if anyone out there wishes to give them to me please, just send them to my house... One can only hope...

It was quite sometime since Inuyasha and Kaede left the village to look at the spot with the mysterious aura and Miroku, Sango, Shippou and Kirara were getting bored out of their wits.

_Kami, I wish something happens soon, otherwise I'm going to –Eep_ thought Sango as a lecherous hand made its move to grope her.

BAM!

Shippou and Kirara sighed with exasperation; whenever the houshi got bored he would make a move to grope Sango, which was usually every 15-20 minutes. That was normal enough behaviour for the houshi, but what the others couldn't understand is why Sango made no move to move away from the lecherous priest.

Soon enough their boredom was killed with the sombre and devastated looks coming from Inuyasha and Kaede.

"Lady Kaede, were you able to identify the aura?" asked the houshi running up to the pair, anxious for news of Kagome.

"Well?" asked Shippou hopping onto her shoulder.

"The aura was most mysterious and... it belonged to creature not of this world..." The others paled at this taking in what the miko has just said.

"What do you mean not of this world?" asked Sango, fearful for her 'sister'.

"It means that it came from a fucking corpse!" yelled Inuyasha, finally losing his cool.

"A corpse? Like Kikyo?"

"Nae, a living dead, my sister is a mere clay doll, this is more like a corpse that has somehow been reanimated." Said the miko with woeful eyes.

"'Reanimated'? How can you bring back the dead? Other than the Tenseiga?" wondered the young fox kit.

"Hey! That's probably it! Probably we can ask Sesshoumaru about it. Maybe he knows something about the 'reanimated corpse' thing." This wasn't the best thing to say apparently as it was met with the fist of Inuyasha and a snarl coming from Shippou.

"There is no way in hell, I'm gonna ask that bastard brother of mine about the whereabouts of Kagome! Plus, his scent wasn't even there! What's the point?"

"Right, but then we don't even have any leads of where Kagome is where are we going to find clues about her whereabouts?" asked Sango, who also didn't really want to ask the Ice Prince about her friend. He would probably just cut them into ribbons if they did.

"Probably we should look for Myouga or look for Totosai, after all they're the oldest demons that I know around other than Sesshoumaru." Suggested the houshi scratching his head.

"What?" Kagome asked uneasily as no one made a move to feed her.

"You're taking this better than the Draculina... You hungry? I am too, lets go to the kitchens." Looking at his fledgling with a speculative expression on his face.

"We'll be in the kitchens if you need us Sir Integra." Said Kagome looking at the Hellsing Director before linking arms with her Sire and disappearing into a portal.

"Wow... She took this better than cat to milk. She's probably a natural at this. Anyway, do you have any idea at what happened during the mission, Walter?"

"No Sir Integra, probably its best to summon them here again after they've had enough to eat."

"Yes... Go down to the kitchens and make sure that they come back here after she's drank her fill."

"Of course, Sir." Said Walter while bowing out.

The Director soon turned and looked at the horizon splayed out of her window. _She will prove to be a valuable asset if she can purify as they she says. The display earlier today was also quite formidable, I wonder how strong she will turn out after she turns to be a true Nosferatu... Hm... I think its best to research on some things on purification first before we get into with some conclusion._ And after unwrapping herself from her thoughts she quickly went to the library to look up some things that could help her with the newest addition of her vampires.

Down at the kitchen...

"All right, the blood is kept in the box-"

"Wait, you drink it cold? That's gotta be unpleasant, can't we at least drink it warm seeing as we've gotta drink medical blood anyway." Said his fledgling after looking speculatively at the packet of medical blood.

"That's a good point, and no we don't drink it cold, we just keep it in this box to keep it preserved in some way. Walter usually puts it into another box which warms it up while it lights up and then it goes 'ding' once it finished."

"'box'? Master, you do know what a fridge and a microwave is right?"

"No, what are they essentially?"

"They're appliances that are found in the kitchen."

"All right, anyway, going back to the subject, they are found here, and then I suppose you know what to do next." Looking down at his princess with amusement. The girl nodded enthusiastically and started to take a packet of blood and put it into the microwave to heat it up. Once it was done she took it out and poured it into a glass started to drink it. The first taste that she was hit with was a musky salty pang, followed with the sweet euphoria that flooded her mouth. She savoured the taste for a while before quickly gulping the rest.

"Wow, you drank that pretty quickly. You still hungry?" Asked her Master after looking at his dark daughter drink a pouch of medical blood with only a few enthusiastic gulps.

"Wow, does all blood taste like that?"

"No, it depends on the gender and the age and race wether the blood is sweeter, saltier, thicker, more bitter or anything else. You've just had... young male, age 26. What did it taste like?"

"It tasted salty and musty, then really, really sweet. It was really nice." A dreamy look came across her face as she remembered the euphoric taste that followed after. She soon found that she had a sweet liquid that pooled in her mouth from her fangs.

"Master, what is this... liquid that's in my mouth? Its sweet and coming out of my fangs." Asked the girl confused. Then she felt a tingling sensation in her mouth when all of her fangs started to turn blunt until all of her teeth went normal, except for her canines on her top and bottom jaw which stayed sharper and still continued to drip liquid.


	6. The Kiss

Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The Kiss

Hey, guys! I've finally updated!

Disclaimer: -pouts- Do i really need to say it, when I've had to say it time and time again?

Alucard: Yes, Master. This is life and life is tedious

Mitt: I guess you're right...

Alucard: That's why you become one of the undead, life is more boring that way...

Mitt: I pity you... On with the disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing nor do I own Inuyasha... -sob-

Alucard: There, there...

Mitt: OMG! –jumping away from Alucard- since when are you nice?!

Alucard: Since you became my author...

Mitt: -blushing- have fun you guys!

"Where, let me see open your mouth." Asked Alucard as he levelled his head down to his daughter's. When she opened her mouth, he was shocked to see that all of her fangs were back to human teeth, except for her canines that were unbelievably long and true enough dripping a liquid that looked like they were dripping blood. He licked his lips before covering her mouth with his and exploring her mouth with his tongue to see what else had changed. Strangely enough her 4 fangs were unbelievably sharp and cut his tongue causing him to yelp as she slowly drank his blood. The poison tasted different too to any type of poison that he'd encountered, a sweet taste and he was entranced by the scent and taste that he almost forgot that she was still drinking his blood and that her fangs seemed to grow in length. When they broke apart he saw that her eyes now had streaks of silver and gold in them. When they suddenly turned around to see a frozen Walter who was standing like he'd seen the ghost of Arthur and his eyes were darting from Alucard and Kagome.

At Totosai's Cave...

"Oi Totosai! Where are you?!"

"Inuyasha?! What do you want now? I'm busy go away! If you broke the Tessaiga again, I'm not gonna fix it!" Echoed the answer from the cave.

"Its not about the Tessaiga, old man! It's Kagome! She's been kidnapped and we need to find her!"

"Kagome, eh? I thought that you were supposed to be protectin' her with the Tessaiga." said an old man as he came out of the cave rubbing his chin, looking thoughtful.

"Master Inuyasha! I think that I might be of assistance!" said a flea youkai as he hopped onto Inuyasha's haori.

"Feh! Fine! But don't run away, we need information. See ya Totosai!"

As I walked down from Sir Integra's study, I couldn't help but envy Alucard's power to be able to teleport anywhere. As I got closer to the kitchen I felt a foreboding silence and a yelp from the Master vampire. As I went into the kitchen back first, as not to drop the tray I was still holding with Sir Integra's tea, I was met with the most disturbing scene. Miss Kagome and Master Alucard were locked in a kiss where both had their eyes closed. As they broke apart I looked at their eyes for some sort of explanation I only saw the dreamy look that now occupied both of their eyes.

"You... You... kissed... HER?!" I screeched before fainting.

When we saw Walter faint we both dove for him, I dove for his tray as Master caught his old war buddy. I had to catch the contents of the tray in a comical way, as they dropped to the floor, amazingly I caught all of them in record speed.

"What do we do with him, Master?" I asked looking at Walter before locking eyes with Alucard.

"Its all right, Kagome, you don't need to call me Master anymore, just call me Alucard." After a while of contemplation and throwing a smile in my way. "As for Walter, probably we should get him to his room."

I nodded my head as I followed him out the door and into Walter's room, it was small and humble, the only thing in the room was a small bed, a side desk and a wardrobe, with a door next to it, which led to a small bathroom. As Alucard laid him on the bed, I moved next to him and started to gather my energy to my hands, as they started to glow I put them onto Walter and pumped my energy into him.

"What did you do?" asked a deep bewildered voice from behind me as he saw Walter slowly opening his eyes.

"I put some of my energy into him, so that he heals. How are you feeling Walter?" I asked him as he slowly sat on his bed before looking at Alucard and I again with a bewildered expression.

"You two kissed?! What the HELL?! You made her a vampire to be your bride?!" shrieked a very tousled Walter, once again losing his composure.

"NO!" Alucard and I both yelped in response. Before looking at each other with wild expressions.

"She's like a daughter to me, Walter, I could never think of her as a bride." Said Alucard with a strange expression on his face.

"Yeah, Alucard's more like a long lost father or brother more than lover." I said sheepishly avoiding eye contact and feeling the slow warmth that was creeping up my face.

Walter slowly let out a sigh of relief before the suspicion returned in his eyes as he remembered about what we had done.

"Then tell me why were you kissing?" with a hint of slyness edged in his voice.

"Um... well, you see because there was this thing that happened with my teeth and so I guess Master wanted to... Why did you kiss me Master?" narrowing my eyes at the vampire who was looking nervously at his feet.

"Well Alucard why did you kiss your daughter?"

"Alucard!" the scream rang through stonewalls, obviously distracting us from out target.

"Oh! That'll be the Master, time to go!" changing the subject quickly as the opportunity arose. And with that he put his arms around me and we fell through the portal underneath our feet.

"Wait!" Walter said as we disappeared through the portal. I feel kinda sorry for the old guy, I mean we can just teleport when Walter has to walk. So I grabbed his arm and pulled him through the portal too.


	7. The Fangs

Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**The Fangs**

Disclaimer: -sigh- I'm getting really bored of this routine...

Alucard: That may be so, but would you rather do your homework?

Mitt: I guess not... But it is due on Friday...

Alucard: Good girl, now go on and finish this fan fiction.

Sesshoumaru: You have no right to demand that of the Master...

Mitt: What are you getting so grouchy about? You're not even in the fan fic yet.

Kagome: When does Sesshoumaru come in?

Mitt: -sly look on her face- Why? Why are you so interested? Are you really that impatient to wait for your mate?

Kagome: -blushing- That's not what I meant!

Sesshoumaru: -wrapping arm around Kagome- There, there, koi. I'll make sure that I take you once I see you in the fanfic. –throws famous killing glare to me-

Mitt: -waving it off- yeah, yeah. But be careful Sesshou-kun, if you're not good, I might give her to Inuyasha...

Sesshoumaru:-narrowed eyes- You wouldn't dare! –hugging Kagome closer to him-

Mitt: Take a chill pill! I'll give her to you...

Alucard: Anyway... On with the disclaimer, Master. If you do it like a good girl, I'll make you into a vampire.

Mitt: Yay! All right! I don't own Hellsing or Inuyasha!

"Alucard!" I said after 30 minutes of reading in the library. That should've been enough time for the two of them to have their fill. What I had found in the library was the most interesting thing. It seems that people with purifying powers in the world only exists in the past and in feudal Japan, was where most of them were found. The priestesses were called 'miko's. Which is what I'm guessing Kagome is.

As I turned around my chair I saw what I would never have expected to see in my entire life. Alucard was standing there with Kagome in his arms, who was holding onto a dishevelled Walter by the arm.

"You called for me, Master?" enquired the Undead King, looking somewhat relieved.

While Kagome and Walter were straightening themselves after Alucard dropped Kagome and she unceremoniously fell to the floor on top Walter. They were both grumbling something about 'ungratefulness' and 'avoiding the question'.

"Right, well, since neither the Wild Geese nor Seras is here to recount on the events that happened a few hours ago, why don't you explain to us what happened." Looking with amusement as Kagome helped Walter up from the floor.

"Well, I'm not so sure myself, Master, so why don't we ask the person who actually did the things that we are VERY INTERESTED about." Looming over the vampiress with amused eyes as she glared back at him.

"Well, you see Master said to purify the building so I did."

"You WHAT?! YOU PURIFIED A BUILDING?!" I screeched at the vampiress who was holding her ears, and following suit was her Master who was still grinning his Cheshire cat grin.

"Ow... No screeching, please, it hurts my ears, poor Sesshoumaru, now I know what he feels like." Said the girl with pained eyes rubbing her ears and head.

"Sorry, who's Sesshoumaru?" I apologised after taking interest in the name she just muttered.

"He's the half-brother of my friend, he's the Lord of the West and is the Ice prince." She answered shrugging.

"'Ice Prince'? 'Lord of the West'?"

"Long story short, not really a friend seeing that he's tried to kill us a couple of times."

"Anyway, back on the subject, how did you purify the building?" I said after I felt that we were straying too far away from the subject.

"Well, I just kind of concentrated my purifying abilities into my hands and let it flow into the building."

"Was this successful?" Looking at her sire that was beaming with pride.

"Yes, it was so cool. She literally blasted the entire occupants of the building to kingdom come in one go, you should've been there Master!" Almost jumping with glee and pride, sometimes when I see him like this, I really wonder if he really is 600.

"Is this true?" asking the girl who was slowly blushing.

"I guess..." mumbling, looking at her feet.

"It seems that you will be useful to the organization anyway." Smirking.

"No, wait you told me that I could go back!" She yelled distressed.

"No I didn't."

"But, but, I need to get back to my friends, they'll be worried about me!" She protested, that was when I saw that she didn't have the same fangs as before, but the only fangs she had was her elongated canines.

"Come here, what happened to your teeth?" I said squinting at her teeth to get a better view of what was inside.

"Nothing, Master tried to see, but he couldn't..." slowly blushing. I looked at her sire who was also looking at his shoes and also slowly blushing.

"What happened?" I asked looking at Walter who was also trying to hide his discomfort at this particular subject.

"They kissed, Sir." He mumbled almost incoherently, and with that said the two vampires started to go an unhealthy shade of red.

"WHAT? YOU KISSED?! I THOUHGT THAT YOU THOUGHT OF HER AS YOUR DAUGHTER?!" I screeched, again forgetting the vampiress' previous request of no screeching.

"I do, but the smell that was from her mouth was so sweet I had to taste it." Alucard mumbled still reddening.

"What was it?" I asked after I've gotten over the initial shock of Alucard kissing Kagome.

"Venom. Vampire venom. Special vampire venom... Anyway, now that she's drunk my blood, she's a full Nosferatu. But, I'm not sure how that would effect any of her abilities, but then again, who knows." Answered the Nosferatu, as I looked at him over Kagome's shoulder.

"Well, this is a surprise, who would've thought that vampires have venom?"

"Wait, you mean that you're not my Master anymore, I can go back? Wohooo. All right! Tell me where you found me and how Alucard."

"Wait just a minute, we can't just let you go like that, we need to know more about you first then we can let you go. Especially with that venom, we need to know what the venom does and if you can control it. We also need to now about your abilities and wether you can control your bloodlust or not."

"All right, I guess that makes sense. Anyway, for the time being where am I going to sleep?" Poor girl, she looks so downtrodden, but I knew that she knew that this was for the best.

"All right then, tomorrow you start your training with Alucard and Seras, and then we need you to work for us a bit too."

"Will you give me blood?"

"Yeah, we'll supply you with enough blood and we'll give you shelter, clothing and weaponry."

"All right, and as soon as I learn to control my power, I can go home right?"

"Of course. But we might ask you for favours once in a while, once your gone though."

"All right, but 1 favour per month. And only for 1 year."

"One year?! Nu-uh, that's way to short, OK why don't we count the years this way, every month you stay in here you owe us 12 favours, not including the work that you have to whilst you're here. Deal?"

"..." She looked thoughtfully at the hand that I extended to her as a sign of the closure of the deal, calculating the pros and cons of the deal when finally she grasped it and flashed her canines saying, "Deal."

There ya go! I'm sorry, but since I've got heaps of work to do at school, I think I'll only be able to update once a week, twice if you're really lucky.

I'm sorry! Ja Ne!


	8. Strategies and Sunlight

Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Strategies and Sunlight**

Mitt: Hello Everyone! Gomen! I haven't been writing much! I know! I know! I shouldn't be so lazy! But it's in my nature! Kinda like a cat... Well, all of my friends say that I'm like a cat, I have a cat too, makes it all the more ironic...

Sesshoumaru: You are avoiding the disclaimer.

Mitt: Who ever said I was (defensively, huffing.) And shut up! Don't ruin my good mood! I gave you the privilege of being in my story, and this is how you repay me? Why you ungrateful dog! Alucard!

Alucard: -materialising next to Mitt- Yes, Master? –Smirking evilly at Sesshoumaru-

Mitt: Sic 'em! –matching Alucard's smirk-

Alucard: As you wish! –lets loose his hell hounds, who start to chase after Sesshoumaru-

Mitt: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Beat that, Sesshoumaru! Oi! Kagome!

Kagome: Yes?

Mitt: Would you do the honours?

Kagome: Of course, MittknightDr does not own Hellsing nor does she own Inuyasha.

Alucard: There, there... –patting a sobbing Mitt on the back, and eyeing her nape with bloodlust-

Mitt: -tearfully- Don't you even think about it Mister! Otherwise I'll make you gay! With Sesshoumaru!

Sesshoumaru: What the hell did I do?

Mitt: Nothing, sorry...

Sesshoumaru POV

"Where the hell is that wench?" Inuyasha screamed for the 10th time.

"Inuyasha... Shouting at the sky isn't going to bring Kagome back you know…" said the houshi, exasperated at the immaturity of the hanyou.

_What did he expect? That lowly hanyou is nothing but talk._

You're jealous...

_Who are you?_

Who wants to know?

_This Sesshoumaru, requires your identity._

What are you gonna do when you find out?

_I will kill you._

Bad luck, Fluffy! I'm you, so to kill me is to kill yourself! Ha!

_Who are you?_

Your father...

_I truly despise you..._

Lighten up! I was just joking! I'm your subconscious!

_..._

Hello? Anyone listening?

_..._

You're ignoring me aren't you?

...

You are!

...

That's so unfair!

...

Fine! Be that way!

...

...

Normal POV

"I think I'm going crazy..." muttered the demon Lord as he continued to watch Inuyasha's group below him. That was when he felt that something was missing. He continued to scan the group when it hit him. It was the ningen! Kagome! _How did I know her name? I wonder where she went, probably to go somewhere else. I wouldn't be surprised if she left that pathetic bunch! But then again, she has been quite loyal, especially to the hanyou!_ After a while of thinking, he was suddenly hit with a wave of jealousy! And towards that human too! _Oh Kami! What has this Sesshoumaru done to deserve this?_ Sure she was strong, stronger than any miko he had ever met in his 100 years, but she was still ningen! _I will not have these feelings for a ningen! This Sesshoumaru refuses!_

Back at Hellsing...

"What?! Why do I have to study?" said a distraught vampiress.

After Kagome had agreed to stay at Hellsing, Integra, being the strategist she was, couldn't let a fine of a chance as this one pass, she had ordered Kagome to take lessons from Walter to tutor her in many subjects. Some of which include; maths, English, Japanese, geography, history, science and etiquette. In the hope of making her stay for as long as possible and of course in the process, she will try to persuade the vampire to stay with them for good. She would make a very valuable ally to have, due to her power, no vampire or human, as Integra knows, have such strong purification powers, and in an organization that kills ghouls and the undead, she would be the greatest asset the Hellsings could ever possess.

"Why the hell do I need to learn etiquette?!" Kagome yelled, averting her attention to Alucard, who was, as usual listening from the shadows.

"Because, it will turn you into a proper young girl, my dear." Said Alucard, appearing beside her.

"But Alucard... You didn't need to learn etiquette, now did you?" whined Kagome, she had finally gotten her head around the concept of not calling Alucard by Master anymore, seeing that she was now officially a true Nosferatu.

"Well, no... But you forget that I was once a Prince." He said smugly looking down at his 'daughter'.

"What? You were a Prince? You never told me that!" she said looking incredulously at her dark Father.

"Didn't I, it must have slipped my mind..." smirking at his daughter.

"How can something like that 'slip your mind'?"

"I don't know, but after you are around for 600 hundred years, my dear, you too will start to forget these insignificant little details of your human life."

"Does that mean your going senile?" asked Kagome confused.

"Ye-... NO!" roared the Nosferatu, Integra tried to hide her chuckle with a cough, but with no avail. To get the Undead King himself, to admit that he was senile is certainly an achievement. He glared at the vampiress with murderous eyes, while he countered him with angelic look plastered on her face, it was so cute that it would have been able to persuade Mother Teresa to be a serial killer. This of course had an effect on the thundering Nosferatu, and his eyes softened.

"I'll let this one pass, Kagome, but the next time you call me senile, you'll have to get grounded for a month, while not getting any blood for 2 weeks."

"2 Weeks?! But I get thirsty everyday!" she screamed.

"That's the whole point of punishment, little princess, if you don't follow the rules, you'll have to endure something bad." Her Dark Father said, looking down at her pouting face.

"Fine! I'll be good! But, I want to have my own room, and coffin. You guys haven't told me where I'm sleeping yet."

"Oh, well Miss Kagome, since your going to be staying with us for a while, I think that it would be best if we set permanent residence, after all, once you leave you will come visit, right?" Asked Walter.

"Of course! I'll come whenever I can!" She said happily, running up to Walter to hug him.

"Yes, for the time being, you'll have to stay in the guest room. Walter, its nearly dawn, please escort Kagome to the guest room." Said Integra, raising her eyebrows at Kagome, after she hugged Walter, nearly suffocating him.

"Cool! Let's go!" Pulling Walter with her out of the room, literally skipping with excitement.

"You have strange taste in fledglings Alucard." Looking at the Nosferatu, who was still frozen with shock, at how cheerful his daughter was.

(A/N: I'll now be referring to Alucard as Kagome's Father and Alucard will refer to Kagome as his daughter.)

"Yes, well I'll be retreating for the evening, Master. Oh, and here comes Seras." He said as he slowly sunk back into the shadows.

True enough, after he disappeared, a puffing vampiress burst into the office.

"Sorry, Sir. I had to run up here so that I can brief to you what happened before the sun rises." Puffed Seras.

"Not to worry, Officer Victoria, just brief me in the afternoon later this evening and go down to the basement." Integra answered looking out the window.

"Thank you Sir."

In Kagome's room (The Guest Room)...

_Today was a random and hectic day... I wonder if everyday will be like this?_ She thought sleepily. _This is so strange, I feel so sleepy and it's so early, probably because I'm supposed to be nocturnal._ She chuckled,_ it would be strange though, but how can I hunt for the Shikon shards if I keep on sleeping in the middle of the day? I wonder if I've got new powers,_ she mused. Not realising that the sun has already risen, and that the curtains were slightly open. When the rays infiltrated the room, she walked towards the sunlight and passed her hands through the yellow curtain. _I wonder what will happen, after all Master did say something about not tolerant towards sunlight. _She held her breath as her skin felt the warmth of the sun. She was expecting her skin to burn, but what she got instead was a jolt of energy. It was warm and fiery, it spread from her fingertips and moved up her arm and moved around her body. Then it settled around her heart, warming it and energizing her.

In the next chapter! I will be revealing to you some of Kagome's powers and abilities! Till then people! Ja Ne!


	9. The Beating Heart

Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**The Beating Heart**

Mitt: Hiya people!

Alucard: Grrr... Where have you been woman?

Mitt: Uh woah... –steps away from Alucard- you sound just like Fluffy!

Fluffy, I mean Sesshoumaru: Who are you calling Fluffy, wench?! –famous deathglare-

Mitt: Hey Flu-Sesshoumaru! How've ya been? Long time no see!

Fluffy: Where have you been, wench? You left us for 2 weeks!

Mitt: I did not! I wrote throughout the week!

Alucard: LIAR! You never wrote throughout the week! You were busy with those little impudent human friends of yours studying and writing about gibberish! And going to that horrid building with those blue uniforms -shudders- why do you even bother?

Mitt: Hey! First of all! I wasn't talking about gibberish that was my telecommunications homework; it might be gibberish to you, since you have no idea what it is! And second, how dare you insult my school! And its not like I want to go to it anyway! –bursts into tears and collapses onto her knees- Ho can you say that to me! -sob- After all I did for you guys! -sniffle- I spent hours working on your stories and this is how you repay me! -hiccup- You ungrateful pups! If I knew it would be this way, I would have never written your story! Waaaaaahhhh! –tears streaming down her face-

-Alucard and Sesshoumaru look at each other with guilty expressions both reach towards Mitt's huddled form-

Mitt: Don't touch me! I'll make Kagome hate you both for what you did! I gave you a daughter –pointing at Alucard- and I was about to give you a mate, someone who could finally understand you –pointing at Sesshoumaru- but its too late now! I'll make her hate you! Until you beg for forgiveness! Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

By the way... I do not own Hellsing nor do I own Inuyasha. Ja ne!

When she put a hand over her heart that was when she realised that her heart was still beating. _I thought that I was supposed to be one of the undead, does that mean that Alucard's heart is still beating? I'll have to ask him tomorrow._ She was sleepy, that she didn't really mind where she slept, and since the window sill, was one of which jutted out, letting you sit on it, she grabbed her pillow and fell asleep looking at the forest in front of her room.

"Miss Kagome, how do you fi- Oh..." Walter stopped in his tracks as he saw her asleep in the sunlight. Her face facing out the window and facing the sunlight. As he moved slowly to the vampiress he noticed that she was softly glowing a bluey colour. He also noticed that her shadow wasn't exactly there, it was moving around, enshrouding her lower body and climbing up and gathering around her, then settling on her as a black dress. Her clothes lay shredded on the ground as her dress now hung loosely from her petite shoulders.

_I think I better tell Sir Integra..._ thought the butler, after looking at the vampiress slumbering in the sunlight one last time before exiting the guest room and knocking on Sir Integra's office door.

"Come in. Walter what is it?" asked Integra as the old Butler walked into the room.

"Sir, I think you better come with me, it's about Kagome." Said the Butler, as they walked into Kagome's room, he chuckled as Integra's jaw dropped in a comical way when she saw Kagome.

The Inu-gang is... sulking

"Momma... Why'd you leave me?" cried the little kitsune kit at the stars.

"Feh! That's probably because she got bored with you and left!" Said Inuyasha grumpily coming to sit next to him.

"Shut up Inuyasha! Can't you see that Shippou is really upset about Kagome?" Scowled Sango, while knocking Inuyasha on the head with her Hiraikotsu.

"Inuyasha, you should learn to understand Shippou's feelings right now, Kagome was the first person to accept him as a son, obviously, he would feel distraught that Kagome isn't here." Said Miroku, gently gathering the kitsune up in his arms, as he rocked him to sleep. As his friends left him back to the camp, he thought silently up to the moon,_ Why'd you leave me, Kagome? Did you finally start to hate me? Why didn't you come back? Where are you? Come back soon Kagome..._ Looking up pleadingly at the moon again, he moved back to camp, to where Miroku, Sango, Shippou and Kirara were.

_How interesting, it seems that the little miko is missing..._ mused Sesshoumaru, as he saw Inuyasha's face. _I really do not understand how she can stand that hanyou, so possessive of her, even though he has no claim over her._

_What's the matter Sesshoumaru? Jealous?_

_Not you again._

_Yes, me! And don't go ignoring me again, like you did last time!_

_..._

_And there you go again! I really don't see how other people can stand you! Come on! Just admit it and I'll go away for the time being._

_Admit what? This Sesshoumaru does not need to admit anything to the likes of you._

_No need to get emotional! And I was referring to a certain miko..._

_The dead priestess? She is nothing but a pile of bones and clay driven by her hate._

_Stop avoiding it! And I was referring to a live miko, thank you very much! I don't really find it very honourable, or even appealing to rut with a corpse!_

_Are you really my subconscious?_

_Oh! Is the great Sesshoumaru getting unsure of himself?_

_No. It's just that if you aren't then I would gladly hunt you down and kill you._

_Ooohhhh! Lord Fluffy is getting angry! I'm so scared! Mommy! Help me! Daddy!_

_Grrrrrrr..._

_Don't you dare growl at me Mister! I-am-your-subconscious!_

_Shut up!_

_No._

_I think I'm going crazy..._

Back at the Hellsing Manor...

"Is this for real? Am I really seeing what I'm seeing?" asked Integra incredulously at Walter. Then looking back at the sleeping vampiress. Walter was also currently gawking at Kagome too, as when he left her she was there sleeping with a dress, but now the dress was more like a war outfit. It detached long sleeves that hugged her upper arms and flared out at her elbows with silk ribbons snaking up her shoulder to keep it from falling. Her back was uncovered to let movement for her black velvet wings, the feathers were the deepest black and were glittered red as the sunlight danced on her primary feathers. Her chest was covered with some slim silver plates that were above her left breast and swirled down to her skirt, which was somewhat torn and would have barely covered her upper thighs. They were flecked with bits of silvery metal leaf. On her arms were a type of dark metal that swirled down, starting from her elbows, slowly climbing down her forearm and resting on top of her hand, leaving an intricate pattern of swirls on her arms, which were slightly covered by her long belled sleeves. When it reached her hand, though, it had a black material that came over it on top of her knuckles to cover her first three fingers, but did nothing to hide her elegant silver claws. On her legs were some boots, made with some leather like material, which had etchings of silver on them, outlining the border and decorating the boots, to give it a royal look.

"Oh, my..." started Walter, as he slowly came out of his shock. He slowly sank onto the bed, in fear that he would fall over and awaken the sleeping vampiress.

"Oh, yes. What an interesting development indeed..." whispered Integra, who was still looking at the girl as she was some type of new species, which is exactly what she is.

"What are we going to do, Sir Integra?" asked Walter, finally composing himself enough to lead Integra to the bed, which he was occupying a minute ago.

"I'm not sure, the important thing is that we make sure that no one outside of Hellsing should find out about this new development."

"Not even the Queen?"

"Yes, not even the Queen... after all, as far as we know, she is from Japan, and so is not a subject of the Queen."

"Perhaps, it would be best if she were to learn her full extent of her powers before she was to be sent out to her missions, Sir."

"Hm... Yes, but then again, when she learns her full extent of her powers then she shall no doubt leave us..."

"Are you trying to keep her here for as long as possible, Integra?" Asked Walter raising his eyebrows at the thought of manipulating the child, she is, after all only 15, a mere child.

"If you really want me to stay, you could have just asked me you know..." said a musical voice, laughing and Integra tensed.

"Kagome... So you heard us..." said Integra, facing the vampire who was lazily yawning and stretching like a cat, flashing her pearly fangs in the sun.

"Of course I heard you, you two weren't really whispering... But if you wanted me to stay, Integra, I would have been glad to." Giggled Kagome as she repositioned her self on the windowsill.

"But, didn't you say that you wanted to go back to your friends?" asked Integra, blushing at being caught, having the girl here was sure making her feel young again, it reminded her of being innocent and naïve again.

"I do, want to go back to my friends, but that doesn't mean that I wouldn't help another friend who needs my help too. Well, if it's the favours you're after, why don't we make a deal, once I leave, I'll come and visit every now and again, OK? And whenever you need my help, call me or summon me or something, and when I can, I'll come and help you." proposed Kagome as she started to close her eyes again, staring out into the sun.

"All right, but what so you want from it?" asked Integra suspiciously, all those years after being in the round table meetings has taught her to be wary of all the contracts and deals you make with someone.

"Nothing, Sir! Well... just a couple of blood packs now and again would be nice. But I wouldn't want to intrude!" Laughed Kagome at Integra's suspicious expression. "But for now, why don't you sleep, Sir, you look like you haven't slept in days!"

"True, do you mind if I sleep here, since you're not using the bed anyway..." asked Integra lying sown on the soft mattress. Her only answer was another musical laugh, followed by, "Sleep well, Integra..."

As Walter looked at the two slumbering women, he saw that they were practically complete opposites, Integra was human, and Kagome was a vampire. Kagome was sleeping in the sun, she had a warm personality and was innocent, while Integra was sleeping in the shadows and had a cold and hardened outlook on things. Two very different people, from their appearances to their heart, but they were kind and caring too. And they would be great friends, what Walter didn't know is how deep their bond would grow. So for now, he quickly and softly exited the room, leaving the two young women to their dreams.


	10. The Tail and its Effect on Women

Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**The Tail and its Effect on Women...**

Inuyasha: -reads the title, squinting- 'the Tail'? What tail?

Sesshoumaru: The tail, you idiot!

Inuyasha: Yeah! What tail, what do you know about this, you bastard? –pulls out Tessaiga-

Sesshoumaru: Why, nothing, dear brother.

Inuyasha: Talk! Or I'll make you!

Sesshoumaru: And what will you do, brother? Kill me? Like you can!

Alucard: -looks at the brothers with interest-

Sesshoumaru: What are you looking at Vampire? -snarling-

Alucard: -Sigh- Demons are such magnificent creatures...

Mitt: -chuckling- that's what you said about humans.

Alucard: That was before you introduced me to the wonderful creatures of demons. –smirked Alucard, before pulling Mitt closer to him-

Mitt: -blushing- Wha... What are you doing, Alucard?

Alucard: Whatever I want... –kisses Mitt full on the lips-

-Entire cast are shocked. Alucard just kissed the author full on the lips! Entire crew moves away simultaneously as they break apart-

Mitt: -dazed- What was that?

Alucard: -grinning smugly- That was a kiss. Would you like another, my dear vampiress, my dear Countess?

Mitt: -screeching- Countess?

Alucard: -still grinning- Of course.

Mitt: And what right do you have?

Alucard: -strokes Mitt's ivory check gently, Mitt blushes, leans in and whispers at her ear- Because you are mine...

Kagome: -watches as Mitt and Alucard disappear into Alucard's chambers- Did something that I think happened, happen? –turning around-

Sesshoumaru: Yes, I think it did...

Kagome: Well, since the author isn't here to do the disclaimer, I guess I'll have to do it... MittknightDr doesn't own either Inuyasha or Hellsing, their respective authors do.

With the Inugang...

"Master Inuyasha, what was it that you wanted to talk to old Myouga about?" asked the flea demon as he jumped onto Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Myouga-jiji, do you know of any demons, that smell of death?" asked Inuyasha, while keeping his eyes locked on the moon.

"'Smells of death', you say? Well, other than animated corpses... A demon... Ah! I know, Master Inuyasha, I do believe there is such a demon!" jumped the flea, as he remembered.

"Really? Where? What is it?" asked Inuyasha, as he viciously caught the flea at mid jump and started to squeeze him in front of his face.

"Master Inuyasha, there are such demons, they are feared above all else, it was thought that they originated from another land, they are fiends, bloodthirsty creatures of the night..." started Myouga as Sango, Miroku and Shippou started to move closer to the flea to hear his explanation as they woke up at Inuyasha's sudden outburst.

"... they are known for the power, charm and beauty, cunning creatures that thrive on the blood of others. They are also known as vampires." The word fell into a silence as the group started to stare at each other with disbelief. The word echoed in their ears awakening feelings of dread and disappointment. If the demon that caught Kagome was indeed a vampire, it would impossible to trace it, let alone fight against it. They were renowned for their might and power. If they thought that Naraku was strong, a vampire would be able to kill him, just by looking at him. Vampires were the noblest of the demons, the most revered and feared, which was why they were almost never seen around.

"Vampires? What are they?" asked Shippou, confused at their reactions.

"Shippou, a vampire, is a type of demon..." started Sango.

"Then what's the problem, if its any old demon, why don't we just find it and kill it?" asked Shippou.

"Shippou, its not just your average demon, it's a vampire, they are the masters of the night and are practically impossible to kill." Answered Miroku sadly.

_Vampires? The little miko was caught by vampires? How intriguing..._ thought Sesshoumaru as he listened to the conversation. _Perhaps, it will be quite interesting to see wether she can survive this time... _he thought chuckling mentally.

_Are you worried Sesshoumaru? I know I am._

_This Sesshoumaru is not worried. And especially not at the thought of a ningen._

_What? No retorts today? Rin has really softened you... Or probably it was Kagome..._

_..._

_Aiya... back to ignoring me are we? Well, I'll leave you to brood on your thoughts this time..._

_..._

"Does this mean that Okaa-san, is dead?" whimpered the little kit, as his friends explained to him the enormity of the vampire's powers.

"I hope not, Shippou, I hope not." Said Sango.

When they slept that night, they all mourned their lost friend, she was sure to be dead by now. Vampires aren't known for their mercy, but for their cruelty.

Back at Hellsing, when sunsets... and Integra awakens... she finds...

"Good morning, Sir!" yelled a cheerful vampiress, as she bounded on top of the bed, in the centre of the room, waking up its occupant in the process.

"Go away..." mumbled the lump, curled in the centre.

"Come on, Sir, rise and shine! It's a brand new night!" squealed Kagome as she opened the curtains letting the red rays of the sunset invade the room.

"Uh... Go away... Let me sleep..." grumbled Integra as she pulled the covers over her tighter, in an attempt to block out the sun's rays.

"I'm sorry Integra, you leave me with no choice..." with that said, Kagome took a bucket of cold water from the bathroom and poured its full contents on a certain Hellsing Director. Who in response screamed and leaped out of the now dripping bed, and started glaring at the vampiress who was moving to the window and looking back at her angelically.

But that wasn't what caught Integra's attention though, Kagome has evolved again during her sleep, her wings were now as tall as she was and had silver specks on the tip of the end feathers, and now she had a long bushy inky black tail that was looped around her shoulder, to be kept from dragging on the floor.

"Is that really a tail?" asked Integra intrigued at the new developed 7th limb. She reached forward to stoke it as Kagome nodded in her exuberance. The fur was silky and soft; it twitched with contentment as she stroked it. A deep rumbling came from Kagome's throat as she kept stroking it. Integra finally realized that the rumbling was more of a wild purr, and that was when she noticed that she was continuously stroking Kagome's tail and that she was closing her eyes.

"Sir Integra, a telegraph, just came in..." said Walter as he entered the room, he stopped in his tracks at the sight of Integra petting what looked like a tail on Kagome's shoulder. "Sir?" asked Walter uncertain of what to make of the scene in front of him.

"Uh... Walter, could you my breakfast to my office please?" said Integra after composing herself and moving away from Kagome's tail, while Kagome smirked.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, today your lessons start." Said Integra back to her proper self. Kagome's smile fell as she remembered about the lessons that she was supposed to be receiving from the old butler. _At least I wouldn't be getting any lessons from Alucard... Kami forbid what rigorous training he'll make me go through..._ she thought as she looked at the bright side of this situation.

"Oh, and Master Alucard wanted you to know that once you have finished with my lessons he wants to see you on the training grounds. Your lessons finish at midnight, by the way." Said Walter once Integra was gone.

"What? I need to train with Father too? ARGH! I thought that you wanted me to help in the organization too." She whined. It was obvious that she didn't want to train with her Father; she probably knew about his sadistic side, Integra smirked.

"I'm sorry, Kagome, There is no avoiding it. But for know, aren't you hungry?" Walter chuckled.

"Yeah, Where are we having our lessons?" Kagome asked defeated.

"In the library, do you know where that is?"

"Not really, but I'll just follow your scent. See you there, Walter."

Kagome had to follow her nose to find the kitchen, after all Alucard teleported everywhere, confusing her sense of direction. Once she had found the kitchen she heated a couple of blood packs in the microwave and drank it greedily. When she finished she bumped into a very large chest, one that belonged to Seras. Who looked at her weirdly, staring at her wings and most especially fluffy inky black tail.

"Ah! Gomenasai, Seras-san! I should've been watching where I was going- Eep!" Kagome was cut of at mid sentence, because Seras had latched onto her tail and was stroking it and squeezing it, in awe and wonder, with a not so much gentle force.

"Seras-san! Would you mind letting go of my tail... It really hurts!" Kagome gasped, as she had to hold onto the kitchen table for support. Seras wasn't exactly being gentle with her tail and it was very painful for Kagome, Seras was currently squeezing the tail, not aware of its effects to the owner.

"Oh! Sorry! What are you? Who are you?" asked Seras after she finally let go of her tail. Kagome was now on the verge of tears, her tail was bruised and she was slowly stroking it, healing it with her powers.

"I'm Kagome, Alucard changed me into a vampire. And next time, if you want to touch my tail, please do it gently, that really hurt." Answered Kagome in a pained and strained voice, still stroking her tail, which was now fully healed, the pain, though was still there.

"I'm sorry! It's just that I didn't know it was your tail, and- Wait... What! You're my Master's fledgling?"

"Yeah... Didn't we tell you yesterday? Or did you forget? Where's Alucard by the way?"

"He usually wakes up later in the evening. What are you anyway, you don't look like a fledgling and you have a tail and wings." Said Seras as she inched closer to the girl peering closely at her.

"Ah ha! ... I actually have no idea what the hell happened to me, but I can just ask Alucard later, and no I'm not a fledgling anymore, since I drank Alucard's blood already."

"What! You already drank his blood? When?"

"Uh... Hey! Look at the time! I'm needed at the library! So see you later Seras-san!" said Kagome blushing and running up to the room, which had Walter's scent in it.

_What a strange vampire... Why'd she blush when I asked about how she drank Master's blood?_ Seras thought to herself. After a while she shrugged and thought that she would just ask Walter about it later.

Gomen! Gomen! I'm Sorry!

I know! I know! I haven't updated in a long time, wait a week! Argh!

I'm sorry people; I swear I'll try harder!

Please keep reading!


	11. The Bafflement of Inyasha Characters

Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**The Bafflement of Numerous Inuyasha Characters**

Mitt: I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaccccccckkkkk!

Inuyasha crew: -stares at Mitt, who just ran into the room, then looks back at the doors of Alucard's chambers, where she had just supposedly went into-

Mitt: What's wrong? Why is everyone staring at me like that?

Kagome: Where have you been Mitt?

Mitt: -puffs out chest proudly- I have just been going out with my friends and going to the city and I have also had to go to a school MANDATORY dance! And guess what. I SURVIVED! Yay for me!

Kagome: And where is Alucard?

Mitt: -looks confusedly at Kagome- Alucard? Why the hell should I know where he is? He's probably teasing Seras or Integra about something. –waves hand- (Discalimer) I don't own him, or any of you for that matter, why would I know where he is?

Kagome: Uh... Well, because we just...

Mitt: -interested- Yes, Kagome, you just what?

Kagome: -blushes and is unable to continue-

Mitt: -finally getting frustrated- What the hell is wrong with everybody, why won't any of you look at me in the eyes?

At Kaede's Village...

"What! Vampires have kidnapped the child? Aiya, what have you gotten her into this time Inuyasha?" asked the old miko as she shook her head at their most recent predicament.

"Hey it's not my fault! We were in the Shikon No Tama next to each other, then the next thing I knew, Bang!, The whole thing blew up and I was on one side of the forest and Kagome was on the other side!" said Inuyasha defensively.

"You were in the Shikon no Tama? Did you see Naraku in it, by any chance?" asked Kaede sharply as she listened to the hanyou's story.

"Yeah, his head was in there and he looked asleep, why?"

"Oh, no... Did the Shikon no Tama disappear or did it explode?"

"Uh, it kinda exploded with a burst of light..."

"Oh, no... Did Kagome make her wish?"

"No, she was about to when the jewel exploded... why are you asking me these questions, God dammit!" asked Inuyasha, who was getting really anxious.

"Inuyasha, this is very bad, this means that the Shikon no Tama is not destroyed, what you witnessed inside of the jewel was real, Naraku was trapped in the jewel, because his soul corrupted it, tying his soul to it. If Kagome has not made her wish, that means that the Jewel is still out there somewhere..."

Everyone in the room paled at the thought. They have finally thought that it was all over, that they could finally rest after all the fight that they had, only to find that the jewel was still in existence.

"Kaede-sama, if the jewel is indeed still out there, will it be in its whole or in fragments, like last time?" asked the houshi after recovering from his shock.

"From what I heard, if it exploded, it would mean that it would be in shards, but if Inuyasha an Kagome was thrown out, that would mean... that Naraku is still alive..." said the miko with sad eyes.

The rest of the room sighed in acceptance. They all thought around about the lines of _I cant believe we have to go through all that again... With the evil cackling and the miasma and Inuyasha jumping around yelling. Sigh, I'm getting to old for this..._

"Wait, does that mean that Naraku has Kagome, or is it someone different entirely?"

"Well, its obviously not Naraku, you idiots! Naraku isn't a vampire!"

"If it's not Naraku, would it be one of his minions?" asked the houshi after he sighed in relief.

"I don't think so... He was half-dead when he got absorbed into the Shikon no Tama, I don't think that he would've been able to start shouting orders at a vampire to kidnap Kagome straight after he came out."

"Then who was it?"

"I don't know..."

In the Hellsing library...

"Ah choo!" _Someone must be talking about me, I don't think that vampires can get colds._

It was 11:30 p.m. Kagome had been drilled with the ancient history of ancient Egypt for 5 hours and 30 minutes now. The amazing thing is that she had managed to understand and memorize everything that Walter had managed to throw at her.

_This is so cool! I know all about the Egyptians and everything! Wow! I can really pass school if Walter keeps on tutoring me!_

"Right, them, I think that you have adequate information of the Ancient Egyptians, next couple of weeks you shall be learning about ancient China, Japan, South America, North America, Australia and England, actually you'll be learning the history about every single country in the world..." said Walter after another 20 minutes of making sure that Kagome had memorized all that information on Ancient Egyptians.

"What? Why do I need to know the history of the World? Why can't we learn about more interesting stuff?" asked Kagome, the triumphant smirk on her face extinguished, "If I need to know all that, I'll never be able to get back to my friends... Wait... can you tutor me during the day time, Walter?"

"I guess, if you're not to tired, I suppose we could..."

"Yay! Thank you Walter, I'll make sure that I graduate from every single one of your classes, you won't be disappointed! And now I can do it in half the time!" shouted the vampiress as she hugged the old butler and running out of the room to find her Father.

_Hm... Where is the training grounds? Oh! I know... It must be outside!_ Thought the girl as she ran to the nearest window and jumped down. The mistake in this was that she didn't look at where she would be landing. And it was to her obvious dismay when she saw a large rose bush there to greet her on the ground. _Oh shit! Think, think, think! Of all the bloody windows to jump out of, I pick the one where there is a rose bush underneath it? Great! Focus! All right, what do I do... Wings! Damn these wings must be for something right? _And with that comforting last thought, Kagome unfurled her wings in desperation.

Back with Fluffy...

"Sesshoumaru-sama, the council has sent you a letter..." greeted one of his generals, as he presented Sesshoumaru with a sealed scroll.

Sesshoumaru, was not in a good mood, not at all, and being in the rotten mood he is in he was definitely not in the mood for the lectures that the council always gave him. He had just had just heard of the worst news ever to reach his ears. He had overheard the whole conversation that Inuyasha, and he was not happy at all, with the revelation of Naraku being alive. He had hunted Naraku for the past year, to finally be able to rejoice with the death of his enemy, only to hear that he would be alive with more power.

-Flashback-

Sesshoumaru was sitting on a branch on the edge of the forest, listening to the conversation that Inuyasha and his friends were having in the old miko's hut. Even though he was a good 100 meters from the hut, he could hear the conversation well, as well as he would have if he were in the room.

He frowned at the news of Naraku being alive, that displeasure soon turned into anger as he heard that Naraku might have kidnapped the young miko. His eyes started to bleed red as he thought of what he would do when he got his hands on Naraku. His anger was simmering, when he heard that Naraku wasn't the one behind the kidnapping his anger was quenched, but soon flared up again when he realised that he still had no idea where the miko was.

_Why is this Sesshoumaru still angry? Surely I do not care for that ningen!_

_Duh! Do you still not get it? Then allow me to spell it out wor for word! YOU.LOVE.THE.GIRL!_

_So you are still there... and what is this nonsense that you are spouting? This Sesshoumaru cares not for a mere human miko!_

_Oh? Are you sure about that? She is quite hot..._

_I do not love her!_

_You can deny it all you want, but when you finally realize this you know where to find me, I'll be laughing my head off AND I'll be smiling smugly, right here!_

_..._

_Just ignore me all you want Sesshoumaru! You'll see... You'll see... You will make that girl ours, you will. Because you will not tolerate any other male to touch her!_

Indeed, the thought of another male touching the miko made his insides churn with anger.

-End of Flashback-

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" asked the general as he saw his Master spacing out on him. That wasn't unusual, but what made the general most concerned was that his Master's eyes had started to bleed red and that meant that he was very, very angry at something. He was just silently praying that his Master wasn't angry at something he had done or said his fury and rage was after all only the most fearsome thing left in this world. And being the only one in the room that would be a challenge to destroy, his Master might turn his anger on him. He didn't really fancy the thought of dying at the demon lord's claws.

"Yes, Rishyo? What is it?" asked Sesshoumaru after he finally gained composure. He wasn't really listening to what the general had said, he was caught up in his own anger.

Sorry for taking so long, you guys, I'll try to update much faster now that I don't have as many assignments, but I can't promise anything, I will try to keep on updating every week, though.

Gomenasai! Ja ne! Domo Arigato!


	12. Flying with Daddy

Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Flying around with Daddy**

Mitt: Hey Ppl! How you doin'?

Alucard: Just fine thanks. Now tell us, who did you see going into my chambers?

Kagome: We saw the both of you going into your chambers.

Mitt: Why would I want to go into Alucard's room?

Kagome: -blushing and turning away-

Mitt: What? What?

Inuyasha: I don't think it was them... Mitt is too young and naïve to think that way...

Mitt: Naïve to think what way? –still clueless- I do not own Hellsing or Inuyasha by the way.

Back with Kagome's misfortune and wonderment... (Kagome POV)

_Oh My GOD! Of all of the windows to jump out of, I just had to pick the window that has a rose bush underneath it?! Not that I mind roses, mind you, but it has goddamn freakin' torns!_

_You really are pathetic! Still thinking like a ningen, even though you are so much above them!_

_Oh, YOU... Sheesh, lighten up a notch, you would think that this sensation of falling from the 5__th__ floor of a mansion would make you less insane. You sound like Fluffy, by the way._

_Hah! Oh, Fluffy, damn is he hot!_

_Excuse me, but did you just call Sesshoumaru HOT?!_

_What? He is, that is one fine butt!_

_Can we go back to the fact that I am still FALLING?!_

_Relax, Kags, just open your wings, they are made for flying you know..._

_I guess you're right... Here I go!_

Ok, you might think that it isn't so bad to just unfurl your wings at about 5-8 metres in the air. But oh boy, are you wrong. I opened my wings, while I squeezed my eyes shut, praying to Kami that I wouldn't land in a bush full of thorns.

But somehow I just think that Kami just has one dark sense of humour, that isn't a good thing. The minute my inky black wings unfurled, my upper body was jerked up by the sudden huge air resistance I had, and let me tell you that really, really hurt. My wings were practically yanked back with enough force to break a leg. But after that aftershock, I was safely gliding away from the thorny rose bush that inhabited the ground.

Gliding and flying came like second nature to me. It was great the feeling of the wind caressing my face, lifting me up from the dark soil. The ground slowly and steadily grew more and more distant. The clouds and the moon beckoned me to fly higher and higher, and I was soon finding myself flying among the clouds looking hazily up at the beautiful moon. I wheeled and flew around the mansion, getting used with the feeling of flying, forgetting that I still had an appointment to keep with my Father at midnight. I was lost in my own world, hey, can you blame a girl to want some time for herself after almost a year of being chased around by psycho youkai and also by youkai that wanted to steal me. Ah yes, as they say, ignorance is bliss... This was obviously was way overdue for a wakeup call, of course, which meant the gunshot that narrowly missed me, courtesy of my Father.

I hissed in annoyance at my Father, who was grinning like an idiot. _Vampire instincts_ I sighed. _And here I thought that I could get some time for myself, then the jerk just had to interrupt me, of course then again, I could just fly away to that forest over there, he probably can't even leave the Mansion without the permission of Integra._ I grinned maniacally and started to laugh, really, really hard, that my Father looked at me curiously, until that curiosity turned into unmasked anger and annoyance.

"Don't you even think about it, young lady!" Yelled Alucard as he started to catch on, with my train of thought.

"Think of what, dear Father?" I challenged, hell the old vampire would need something to keep his night brighter.

"Don't you even think of leaving the Mansion grounds!" He yelled back.

"But Father, I'm not even on the grounds on the first place, so I can't really leave it when I'm not on it now, can I?" I answered back, putting on my best angelic face I could muster.

"Don't try that with me Kagome, if you don't I'll come up there and ground you!"

"Like you can do that to your only daughter, Father!"

"I can and I will!" And with that said, he morphed himself a couple of wings, leathery and plated with dark glistening scales flapping them and coming at, me at an alarming speed.

"Oh, Shit!" I finally regained from my shock as my Father was almost face to face with me, when I finally snapped out of it and started to fly the opposite direction, pouring all my energy into my wings. Hoping to Kami that he didn't catch me.

I kept on flying doing cartwheels and corkscrews and sharp turns in the air, trying to lose my Father. In the air I had the advantage, it was like second nature to me, my wings were naturally there, when my Father was new at flying and only tried morphing wings only this once. So I was obviously winning the flying competition that is until my Father started shooting at me. _Shit! That goddamn bastard is actually shooting at me!_ I thought frantically as a couple of bullets whizzed past my head.

_Fine! If he wants to play dirty, bring it on!_ I thought as I dived to the ground. Of course he followed me, like the idiot he was. I came closer and closer to the ground, until I came to about a metre from the ground when I finally pulled up, cupping my wings, as I stayed low to the ground. Of course, my Father being the idiot he was followed me and surprisingly made it, but that was what I was counting on, Because once he was over the patch of grass that I momentarily touched, vines of soil reached out and entangled themselves onto him, stopping him and pulling him to an up close and personal meeting with the ground below him. I laughed heartily as I rose higher in the air, twirling in the air looking back down at my Father who was trying to get out of his binds.

"Give it up Father! You'll never break free of my spell! Don't worry when I get back, I'll release you! And I'll remember to get back before the sunrises!" I yelled at him, still laughing at his futile attempts to release himself. I kept on laughing as I flew away from the mansion and toward the sea.

I'm sorry that this chapter is a bit whort, but I will update soon with the 13th chapter! A fight will be coming up!


	13. The Vaticanites

Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**The Vaticanites**

Hey ppl! I did promise you another chapter soon, so I thought, why not give you guys a bonus, since next week I have a major English assignment and might not be able to update, so savour this chapter as much as you can!

Roses are red, Kagome's in love.

Sesshoumaru's in love, with Kagome isn't that sweet?

By the way I do not own Hellsing, nor do I own Inuyasha.

Back with Integra...

The young woman that was sitting at the large mahogany desk was pissed, royally pissed so to speak. She has been practically chained to her desk for the last 6 hours or so. All because of a certain new vampiress' antics the night before. She was gritting her teeth and was trying to not rip the newspaper in front of her apart, when the worst people of all had to walk into her office, followed by a certain No-Life King's arch-rival.

"Integra, how wonderful it is to see you again." Sauntered Enrico Maxwell as he sat across the fuming woman who was still grinding her teeth to dust.

"Maxwell... What are you doing here? Go away. I'm not in the mood for you today! Walter go find Alucard, I need to ask him something." Snapped Integra. Walter nodded and exited the room looking for the vampire, hoping that the vampires haven't destroyed the training grounds, and praying that he wouldn't be caught in the crossfire of sparring.

"My, my, Integra that's not very nice, especially after we came all the way from Rome, just to see you." Said Maxwell, hiding his annoyance at the woman.

"Sorry, to disappoint Maxwell. But I am quite busy right now, so if you wanted to see me about something you better hurry, before I ask Walter to throw you out." Integra growled, not in the mood for Maxwell's games.

"We came here about the flash of light that occurred yesterday. People in Rome are in a panic, they say that the apocalypse is coming and they are unsure of what it is. I came here from the orders of the Pope himself to find out what has happened. So Integra, did you have anything to do with the flash of light that happened yesterday night?"

"No, I did not."

"Do nae lie." Said Anderson, finally fed up with the two of them beating around the bush, he wanted to get back to the orphanage, he had promised the children that they all would go out tonight, and he was not about to break his promise.

"So Judas priest, what proof do you have that the flash of light had anything to do with me?" asked Integra coolly, leaning back into her chair.

"Everytin' in this place 'as somethin' to do with ye."

"True enough... But this flash of light, had nothing to do with me, I assure you. Why are you investigating this flash of light so closely anyway?"

"Because the Pope had said something about it being holy, he wanted to meet the person or thing who did it," answered Maxwell.

"Really?" said Integra raising her eyebrow. _'Holy'? Well, that certainly proves to me that she is indeed a miko. But a vampire miko? Alucard, you truly are an odd vampire, changing a priestess into a vampire. But this would be very good for the Organization to harness this ability._

"Integra... I think there is something that you should see." Said Walter popping his head in.

"What is it, Walter?" asked Integra looking up, momentarily ignoring the two men who were looking at her and the butler curiously.

"Its Alucard, Sir."

"Well, ask him to come in."

"He can't Sir." Walter said hesitantly, not sure if the Vatican should hear about this predicament.

"Spit it out Walter!" Said Integra rising and losing her patience, missing the clue.

"Alucard...is bound to the ground outside, Sir."

"What?" said three voices simultaneously. Looking at the butler as if he'd gone crazy.

"He is bound to the ground outside." Walter said slowly.

"How is that possible?" asked Maxwell, trying to gain information that might be useful for him later.

"Can't he just teleport out?" asked Integra.

"Apparently the ground is preventing him from doing that. It would be easier if he just explained this to you himself, Sir."

"Right, lead the way, Walter."

The trio followed Walter out to the training grounds, when their eyes were met with the most odd thing they have seen. Alucard was sitting on the ground with his legs crossed, muttering angrily with his chin on his hand. All around him, roping him and keeping him in place was vines of what looked like rock and soil. He looked up at the group and kept on muttering curses under his breath. "Good evening, Master." He said sulkily. Disappointed that he wouldn't be able to fight the Judas priest, because he was bound.

"Wha' happened to ye?" asked an astonished Judas Priest.

"Kagome! That's what!" said the royally annoyed and pissed vampire.

"Wha' Have ye finally lost yer min'?" asked a now confused and astonished Judas Priest.

"Kagome did this?" asked Integra inspecting the vines that bound her servant to the ground.

"Yes."

"How?"

"I don't know!" huffed the vampire, still angry at being tied to the ground. He had tried his hardest to break free, teleporting, morphing, whatever he tried the vines just kept on rearranging themselves so that it wouldn't let him out.

"Well, let's take this opportunity to best shall we?" Said Maxwell signalling Anderson to kill the vampire.

Before anyone could do anything, Anderson threw his bayonets at Alucard, aiming for his heart and head, when it stopped in mid air and was obliterated.

"You didn't think that I would leave my Father, defenceless in the open, did you?" said a musical voice from the shadows from behind them.

They all turned around to see a girl, about 16, with wings that blended perfectly into the night, folded on her back rising till it was as high as her head, and the tips almost touching the ground. She had her tail, equally as black and shiny around her shoulder and the tip almost touching the ground. Oh her face, arms and legs, there were strange tattoos that adorned her pale milky skin. On her forehead, there was a blood red crescent moon, and in the middle a small black sun encircled by the tips of the moon. On cheeks there were elegant lines of res that framed her cheekbones. On her arms there were the some lines, except they followed down her whole arm and had branches that swirled around her palm and forearm. On her legs the tattoos followed the pattern of her arms, disappearing down her boots.

(A/N: You can see her tats on her arms because the sleeves are half see-through.)

They all gaped at her as she slowly walked over to Alucard, who was also gaping.

"Who are you?" he asked in a strangled voice.

"I'm insulted father, I've only left for an hour and you've already forgotten about me?" She huffed.

"Kagome? What happened to you? And undo this spell this instant!" Remembering that he was supposed to be angry with his daughter.

"Father?" screeched the two Vatican subordinates. They looked at the girl and then back at the vampire who was looking at the girl and glaring daggers.

"Only if you promise not to punish me, Father." Said the girl looking at Alucard, ignoring the two gaping Vaticinates.

"All right, all right." Agreed the vampire sulkily.

"Yay!" squealed the girl then wrapping both arms around the vampire and hugging him, much to the shock of Maxwell and Anderson.

"That was the spell breaker? You hugging me?" asked Alucard as he dusted himself off. The vines of soil and rock disappeared as soon as the girl hugged him.

"Well, I didn't want to make it too obvious."

"Yes, well, please refrain from doing that next time, Kagome, we do need Alucard in this organization you know. Where did you go, by the way?"

"I just went to the sea for a swim, that's all."

"Well, at least tell someone, preferably, Walter or I, before you go out."

"OK."

"Will anyone, tell us what the hell is going on?" screamed Maxwell.

"Who are ye, child? 'ow do ye kno' of this' ab'mination?" asked Anderson, moving closer to her.

"Don't call my Father an abomination! And come any closer and I'll kill you!" growled the girl, drawing a dagger from her skirt.

Till nest week ppl... I hope...


	14. Fights the Father and the Mother

Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Fights with the Father and the Mother...**

Mitt: Hi guys! Guess what?

Inuyasha crew + Hellsing crew: What? –in a bored and sarcastic tone-

Mitt: Cheer up you guys! And you didn't guess!

Inuyasha: Well, why should we cheer up? You said that you wouldn't update this week!

Mitt: Well, I checked my diary again, and I can actually update this week, but not next week!

Sesshoumaru: So you're just shifting the update? That does not solve the actual problem.

Mitt: What is the actual problem?

Integra: Its you leaving us for a week!

Mitt: Oh... Well I can't really help it that I have homework...

Anderson: 'nd where 's th's 'omwork 'come frae'?

Mitt: School...

Inuyasha + Hellsing crew: -looks at one another, then grins at Mitt evilly-

Mitt: What? What are you planning guys?

Inuyasha + Hellsing crew: -pulls out various weapons- To the school! For stealing MittknightDr from us!

Mitt: What?! No! Stop!

Inuyasha + Hellsing crew: (disclaimer) you don't own us! We can do what the bloody hell we want! Kill the school!

Everyone's eyebrows flew up by then, _Where the hell did she get that dagger? Why is she so protective of Alucard, And I wish that he would wipe that annoying smirk off his face._

"Where did you get that dagger, princess?" asked the said vampire, who was chuckling at his daughter's reaction and reflex.

"Dagger? Oh, I don't know... Wow, this is a really cool dagger!" said the girl looking confused for a minute then beaming the next.

Everyone's thoughts were around about: _O...K... That girl is either weird or bonkers._

"Hey! My daughter is not weird or insane!"

"Can I kill the two really, annoying people from the Vatican, Father?" said said girl fuming, also hearing their thoughts.

"Yes, of course you can, daughter."

"No you cannot! ... Well, you can kill Anderson, but not Maxwell." Said Integra.

"Yay! Here I come Judas Priest! Do your worst!" said the girl charging at Anderson, practically mimicking her Father's exact words.

"'Ait, 'ait! Why don' we just talk this over?" said said man raising his arms in front of him.

"No need, you insulted my Father, bastard! There's no need for negotiation!"

"Aye, ah suppose' there isn'." Said Anderson after catching sight of the girl's fangs.

"Oh, boy! This is going to be some match Master!" said the Vampire King, who was currently making a sofa throne for himself, out of the shadows. Taking the best view of the fight.

"Here I come!" cackled Kagome, as she charged at Anderson at full speed. She was cut of by Anderson throwing his blessed bayonets at her, she rolled to the side dodging the blades and jumping up into the air. Snapping her wings open and gaining altitude, only to dive down again at the speed of a comet.

Anderson dodged the girl as she created a crater in the ground 4 meters wide in diameter. Rubble and dust flew everywhere, which was what Kagome was aiming for in the first place, a smokescreen. With Anderson momentarily blinded Kagome leapt out of the hole, somersaulted behind him and managed to stab thee priest with a dagger, which apparently came out of thin air, and catching him in the side. And then deftly jumping over Anderson, as he tried to slash at her. She skidded to a stop a few metres in front of him and caught a fair few bayonets heading her direction and inspected them before she threw them back at him, not giving him time to dodge the bayonets, which were now glowing an eerie blue and was somewhat changed. The wooden handles were now wrought iron outlined with silver swirls; the blade was now more streamlined and had matching etchings.

Anderson looked at the blades with shock_ No cursed 'ampire can 'row back mah blessed blades wi'out burnin' themselves! Le' alone tou' 'em!_

"You! You were the one who created that blast last night!" said Maxwell, recognising the pale blue tinge of the now modified bayonets sticking out of Anderson.

"Your point? Who are you anyway?" asked Kagome, looking at Maxwell.

"Don't take your eyes off the opponent, Princess!" bellowed Alucard as he analysed his daughter's fighting technique.

"Yes, Father!" said the vampiress sarcastically.

She was soon eating her words though, as Anderson, who recovered from his shock, threw a couple of bayonets at her. She cursed and dodged quickly, not before one of them found their mark and pierced her right shoulder. She snarled viciously at Anderson as she crouched and pulled the bayonet out of her shoulder. She put her hand onto her shoulder and let her healing power flow into her wound, healing herself, then she sprang towards Anderson baring her fangs and extended her claws. Anderson, not really trained to deal with claws was unsure of what to do, and so Kagome slashed at him catching him in the chest ripping through his clothes and flesh as if he was butter. Blood flew everywhere and Kagome landed behind Anderson, after pushing off him, only to pivot around and slash at him again on his unprotected back.

"My my, the little princess seems to be a natural fighter. A sadistic one too, by the looks of it. I shall have a lot of fun training this one." Chuckled Alucard as he watched his daughter repeatedly slash at Anderson without mercy. Her movements were also getting faster and more vicious by the minute. Each stroke of her claw always hitting a vital part of the priest. The fight soon became nothing more than a dance for Kagome, She whirled around dodging the priest's fruitless attempts to injure her and twirling around the priest mocking him as she kept on slashing at him. The blood flew of her claws like miniature rubies, glinting in the moonlight, soon Kagome herself was lost in the blood dance entranced by the droplets of blood that hung around her like a curtain of pearls.

"Stop!" roared Maxwell.

The yell brought Kagome back to her senses, as she whirled around to see the Judas Priest on the ground bleeding freely from his wounds, which didn't heal, like they used to in the previous fight he had with her Father.

"What?" asked a thoroughly confused vampiress and she turned to face Maxwell.

"You're going to kill him!"

"Well, duh! It's the whole point of a fight genius! And if you didn't notice your friends here, didn't exactly hold back either!" said Kagome sarcastically. "But I guess that there is no sense in killing the priest. We shall fight another day Judas Priest." Chuckled Kagome as she walked to her Father, after touching the Priest briefly on the forehead, healing him of his worst injuries and making sure that he lived.

"That was certainly a very interesting battle. Would you agree Alucard?" asked a very bemused Integra, what amused her the most was that after the girl tried to kill him, she then healed him of his injuries after the battle.

"Yes, that certainly was a very interesting battle, well, I see that my daughter has her own weapons, show me your claws Kagome." Said Alucard interested in this most recent development.

With Sesshy-sama... (Sesshoumaru's POV)

_Dammit! A letter from the Council. What do they want now? Probably trying to get me to take a mate._ Sesshoumaru was the only taiyoukai in the council with a high standing that hasn't taken a mate yet. And the Council was starting to pressure him into it, even thought they can't actually force him into an engagement, if he keeps on refusing, he'll have no choice than to enter an agreement with a demoness of his ranking.

Sure enough when he opened the scroll, it did have the demands of various lords and ladies urging him to take a suitable mate.

He mentally groaned, he really isn't in the mood for this, he just found out that his arch nemesis is alive and also that he might be in love with a ningen. The worst part is that the ningen travelled with his idiotic half-brother and that she was missing.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" squealed Rin as she ran into the halls to greet her ward. Rin was about 8 years old and Sesshoumaru being quite tall, the girl hugged him tightly around his waist, just missing the spikes in his armour. Soon after a toad with a two-headed staff came panting out of the gardens on his left.

"Rin! What have I told you about behaviour in the palace?" screeched the toad demon. "Sesshoumaru-sama! How wonderful that your lordship is back, the Council has summoned for you to a meeting in a moon cycle's time."

"What is the meeting about, Jaken?" asked Sesshoumaru not even looking up, and unlatching Rin from himself.

"Its about your lordship's future mate, Lord Sesshoumaru."

"My future mate? I haven't picked my mate."

"But I have, my son." Answered a high musical voice from behind him. He turned around to see the Lady of the Western Lands, his mother.

"Mother?"

"You have been without a mate for long enough, my son. It is time you did your duty to take a mate. The Council is at their wits end. They are demanding that you take a mate and soon. You are already a century old Sesshoumaru, many taiyoukais take on a mate when they are but 20."

"Mother! I do not need your help with such matters. I told you, when the time is right, I shall pick a suitable demoness for myself."

"All right, but I want you to at least meet the girl that I found. She's a lovely young demoness and I think that she will make a wonderful wife for you." She grinned. Sesshoumaru knew that grin well, it meant that his mother had a mission. And unfortunately for him when a certain mission is concerned with him, she will stop at nothing to see it done. Hr groaned mentally again, he really was having such a bad day today.

Thanks for reviews and such guys! Just so you know, I might not be able to update next week, only because I have a major assignment that I need to work on. Actually whenever I have a major assignment, I might not be able to update. I will update every week, unless I am dying or going to die, both figuratively and literally. So don't worry! Be happy!

See you when I see you!


	15. The Moon against the Shadows

Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**The Moon against the Shadows**

Mitt: Hello ppl! This is yet another fight sequence! Against who, I'm not going to say! It's a surprise!

Alucard: Oh come on! Tell us!

Sesshoumaru: Stop harassing Mitt. –turning to Mitt- didn't you say that you have a major assignment due on tomorrow?

Mitt: -chuckling nervously and avoiding Sesshoumaru's gaze- Well... I do... But...

Sesshoumaru: -tilting Mitt's chin up and forcing her to meet his eyes- But?

Mitt: -blushing- it's boring, and I'd rather spend the time with you guys...

Sesshoumaru: You have done it right?

Mitt: -avoiding Sesshoumaru's eyes- Yes...

Sesshoumaru: Have you edit it?

Mitt: To a certain extent...

Sesshoumaru: Have you practiced it?

Mitt: In my head...

Sesshoumaru: And what will you do if you fail?

Mitt: I'll cry...

Sesshoumaru: Then, practice, so that you won't waste you tears.

Alucard: Next time if you want to do that, warn me, so that

I won't lose my appetite. Get a room, you two, seriously.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the plot, to a certain extent.

At Hellsing Quarters...

"Well, Maxwell what are you still doing here? Leave with Anderson before I make Kagome kill the both of you." Said Integra, still annoyed at the fact that the two Vatican priests were still on Hellsing grounds.

"There's no need to hurry Integra, after all, your new little pet has managed to somewhat render Anderson unconscious." Spat Maxwell as he tried to lift up Anderson from the ground with no avail.

"Walter! Kindly help these two gentlemen to their hotel or wherever they are staying at." Integra hissed, lacing her voice with venom.

"Hey! You can't just kick us out like that!"

"I can and I will, leave now before I ask Alucard and Kagome to throw the both of you out."

"Well, well, little princess, care to explain the changes that I can see?" enquired a highly amused No-Life King arching his eyebrows.

"Not really." Kagome answered shrugging.

"Oh? And why would that be?"

"Because I don't really know what happened."

"Oh? Care to tell me who taught you how to fight then?"

"No idea." Said the vampiress cheerfully as her Father kept looking at her sceptically.

"Really, I have no idea! I was just trying to go with the flow, as they say." Whined the vampiress who was still being scrutinized under her Father's curios gaze.

"Oh really, 'go with the flow', as you say?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Well, then lets see how good you can go with the flow when you go against me!" stated the Nosferatu, grinning evilly and getting up from his throne like sofa.

His Daughter could do nothing but gawk at him in panic as he started to release his control art systems down to level one. _Shit! Shite! Crap!! Oh God! What the fuck am I gonna do? I can't go against Alucard! He's the ultimate vampire! Oh crap! Oh crap! What the hell am I gonna do?_

_Sheesh! You're giving me a migraine! Calm down and let your instinct take over!_

_Ok... Instincts, Instincts, Instincts. ARGH! I can't do it, I'm too panicked!_

_Then calm down!_

So finally after some difficulty Kagome managed to release her instincts, and the effects were simultaneous. Her eyes slitted and her red eyes highlighted with silver and gold started to show swirls of pale and dark blue etched in them, her markings started to glow around the edges with a silvery turquoise light, giving her an eerie look. Her silver tipped wings started to thrum with the light they emitted and her body started to change again. Her claws lengthened to a point, this time her fingertips were covered with a dark shadow, her fangs lengthened to their full length (about 1.5 inches) and her warrior outfit shimmered. Only to be replaced by what looked like to be silver leather with etchings of runes all over them. The leather was actually metal, elemental platinum, the strongest type of metal, which anyone could ever find, flexible, durable and completely indestructible. The metal formed the armour that fitted Kagome and looked after her every need. Her top met at the back of her neck, allowing free movement of her arms and her back was left open, but for a web of platinum ribbons that crisscrossed, missing her wings, to allow for flying. Her tail disappeared due to the hindrance it would have. Her hair was longer, reaching up to her knees, plated in a braid. Her arms were covered in the same platinum with similar runes and covered her forearm and the top of her hand. She was wearing short shorts, also from the same material, loose and fitted for allowing free movement. Her boots were now gone, instead she was standing barefoot, and the platinum covered her shin and the top of her foot.

Alucard was now grinning like a maniac, now that he was faced with a formidable opponent. The fact that his Daughter has evolved once again has also sparked her interest, along with the twin blades that now graced her hands. They were about three-quarters of a meter each, both identical. He was a bit unnerved with the fact the his daughter was in fact thrumming with pure holy energy so much that the air around her was charged by the sheer entity of it, that they started to glow and crackle blue.

_Ooooo... This is going to be one hell of a fight!_

That was about where Integra and Walter started to notice the two vampires. One emitting a very dark aura, the shadows crawling closer to him, eager to aid their master, and the other vampire emitting a holy aura, so pure that the shadows were crawling away from her and the moon's light gathered around her. A fight between dark and light. That was when they weren't really thinking about the consequences and jumped in between the two Nosferatu, in an attempt to avoid the fight that was about to occur. Not thinking was a right way to put it, because no sooner that they went charging up to them the two leapt at each other with frightening agility.

One wielding twin blades, woven from the moon's very gaze, and the other wielding guns that were shrouded by darkness and bathed in blood. The met in the middle, before jumping back again. They kept on coming at each other, both unable to gain the upper hand. Alucard was trying to get through his Daughter's defences, but they were perfect, he movements were coordinated, sharp and precise. She also wielded her swords as if she's been born with them, both working with each other, both playing defence and offence. This kept Alucard guessing at every turn.

Finally, he thought of using his guns. He fired 4 successive shots aiming for her legs to take away her first advantage over him: speed. His shots were swept away by her blades though, and were followed by 2 arrows that she fired. The 2 arrows were pure purifying energy, so unfortunately for Alucard, he thought that they would affect him as much as silver bullets would, but that was not something that Kagome would just let fly. The arrows hit him in the chest, both purifying a great deal of his shadows. He blinked at his daughter in confusion, in her hand was not the two twin blades that she first held, instead in its place was a magnificent silver bow, with vines of all shade of blue entwining the main wooden frame. Her eyes watched him closely as another spiritual arrow was notched, this time directly at his head.

He growled menacingly at her. She replied with a snarl as vicious as the growl. They circled each other slowly, trying to calculate and time their next move correctly. The wind blew eerily; the mortals that were present were all but entranced in the deadly dance of the two vampires. Alucard, then suddenly sprang at his Daughter, stowing away his guns and fashioning himself with a sword in one hand and a long dagger in the other. Kagome leapt at him, to meet him in the air, transfiguring her bow back into her twin swords. The metals clashed in the middle, black against silver, ruby eyes met ruby eyes. Both of them kept their eyes and faces emotionless, Kagome, taking advantage of her wings, spread them wide and flapped against the wind, causing Alucard to lurch forward, as the force that he was pushing against suddenly jerked back. Kagome somersaulted in the air, causing Alucard to temporarily be above her, swords still locked and still suspended in the air. Kagome flipped her Father backwards to the ground. And quickly transfiguring her swords into throwing knives, and sent them after Alucard who was about to meet the ground.

Alucard managed to catch some of the daggers before the embedded into his head. That apparently wasn't a very good thing, as they started to burn his fingers and dissolve into chains. All of the daggers exploded into a web of chains around Alucard binding him. Not allowing for movement. When he fell onto the ground struggling, he tried to shift into the shadows, but the chains gripped around him tighter, making him rematerialise. When he met the ground he found himself at the tip of the silver sword that was at his daughter's hands.

"Do you yield, Father?" asked Kagome as she watched him warily. Her voice has also somewhat changed. If it was pleasant and beautiful before, now it was entrancing and celestial.

Alucard sighed on the ground, before saying, "No."

Apparently Alucard has thought that his Daughter would probably catch him again and he was ready this time. One of his familiars, before the fight, had slunk away into the shadows, waiting its Master's command. It leapt out of its hiding place and bit her shoulder, digging its long fangs into the bone. Kagome didn't even look at it though, she had felt its presence in the shadows and had blasted it with a shot of purifying shoulder, but not before it bit her shoulder. Apparently, its fangs were poisoned, so now blood was gushing profusely from the wound, dyeing her armour maroon. She tried healing it, without much success, blood was still running freely. She turned to glare at her Father, who had managed to get out of his binds, in her moments of distraction. He was now running up to her with his swords in hand. She grimaced as she also pulled out her own blades, preparing to really fight him this time. When Alucard was in front of her, she swept her swords up and twirled to the side as he tried to get her in the chest. She turned and twisted her swords in an intricate pattern, trying to confuse her Father with the movements. And indeed it did work; the sword movements were immensely distracting for Alucard and his distraction cost him a lot, as Kagome managed to find a hole in his defence and plunged her word into his chest. Alucard staggered back and hissed in pain as he pulled out the sword out of his chest. He tried regenerating himself to no avail.

"Don't even bother trying to regenerate, Father, that thing is practically pure holy energy. Think of it as payback for the shoulder." Said Kagome as she made another sword out of purifying energy.

She twirled them at her sides menacingly, as she zeroed on her Father.

"Enough playing around, Daughter, I know you can do better that this."

"You wouldn't want it if I killed you, now, Father? I'm just fighting you with my physical abilities, just so that you know that I can fight."

"Kill me, Daughter? You cannot kill me."

"I can, Father, with ease, I could just do this."

With that warning, Kagome disappeared on the spot only to reappear behind Alucard, to touch him on the back, sending her purifying energy into him. She put her free hand on his shoulder to place a binding spell on him, stopping him from moving anywhere. Alucard's body jerked with the enormity of spiritual cleansing energy that was flowing into his body. Indeed he was most certainly dying. His previously red eyes, started to crack to show crevasses filled with an ethereal blue light. The cleansing energy was slowly eating away at his shadows. His souls were screaming in agony as they were slowly being purified. Kagome stopped the flow of energy. She took away her hands that were supporting him and moved away. Alucard fell onto his knees panting.

Hello, my loyal fans!

I am updating this week, even though I have a major assignment for tomorrow, but fear not! I have finished my assignment, and which is why I am able to write quite a long chapter this week!

Please pray for me that I won't fail, so that I will update heaps. Hopefully I will also update a lot during my school holidays, which is coming up! XD


	16. The Queen in the Lobby

¬Chapter 16

­**Chapter 16**

**The Queen in the Lobby**

Mitt: Yay! Hello Ppl! How Are you?

Sesshoumaru: How did your presentation go?

Mitt: Good...

Alucard: Sesshoumaru... That really is very unbecoming of you, following Mitt around like a love-sick puppy!

Mitt: What's the matter, Alucard, jealous, that I'm giving Sesshoumaru, more attention than I'm giving you?

Alucard: -blushing- N – No! Why would I?

Kagome: You know, we never really found out who it was who impersonated the two of you...

Mitt: Oh, yeah... I wonder who it was... But, I don't own any of you guys, so maybe it was just a rogue character...

_I'm going to kill Kagome for doing that..._ And with that comforting thought that he was indeed not dead, in a way that he was to go into the next world, he sank into blissful unconsciousness in front of his daughter.

Kagome watched as her Father fell in a dead faint in front of her feet. She slowly stored her purifying energy back into her power wells again, extinguishing her purifying glow. Her armour changed to her black wardress again, as she let the shadows around her enshroud themselves around her. Once she was back to normal again, she moved to her Father and turned him over, to check for any major injuries.

Integra and Walter stood frozen on the spot as their brains absorbed what was just shown to them, in the last 30 minutes. That was without a doubt the most spectacular and deadly fight that they have every seen two vampires fight in.

Once they were out of their shaken stupor, they immediately rushed to Alucard, to make sure that he was indeed alive. What their brain couldn't wrap around was the concept that Alucard was very nearly almost killed by Kagome, who was calmly healing her Father's most serious wounds, the 2 arrow wounds on his chest and the sword wound on the middle of his chest.

What shocked them beyond belief was that Kagome has managed to escape the fight unscathed, well, she did have a few injuries, but now it seemed that she has finally managed to heal them. She didn't even look like she was winded. And that certainly made them look at the situation in different angles. This means that it was indeed a very good thing that Alucard made her into a vampire, and that she is now a Nosferatu, because due to her nature, she will stay with them. She would make a powerful ally and a deadly enemy. But there was also the problem that she might not stay for any longer, since she could already defeat Alucard.

_I suppose it is time to let Kagome go home, that is after she stays with us for at least another week..._ sighed Integra wistfully. She looked at the young vampiress kneeling next to her unconscious Father, she's only been with us for less than 48 hours and she's already like part of the organization.

"Walter, can you help me take Alucard back to his coffin?" asked Kagome after she finished healing Alucard's wounds.

"Of course, Miss Kagome." Walter said, as he proceeded to help the young vampire lift up Alucard and bring him to his coffin.

As Integra watched them go, her eyes fell on the 2 Vatican priests still on the same spot that they were in since 30 minutes ago.

"Well, get a move on, Maxwell! I haven't got all night!" she yelled angrily, while tapping her foot.

Maxwell shot her a death glare, while hoisting Anderson up and dragging him to the car. Integra glared at them icily back, and watched as they drove away. _Another day, another crazy night. Oh Lord, I bet my Father never had to put up with any of this._

With the Inu-gang...

"Come on, you guys! You're so lazy! We have to fucking get those jewel shards before that bastard Naraku gets them!" yelled Inuyasha as he stormed up the hill to where his friends were.

They barely acknowledged him.

"How do you propose to do that, Inuyasha? We don't have Kagome, she is the only one that can sense the jewel shards, without her, we're practically blind."

"Your friends are right, Inuyasha. You cannot go looking for the jewel shards without Kagome, she is the only one who can purify and sense the jewel shards. If you happen to pick up a tainted jewel shard, you could very well be tempted to use it for your own benefit, and it would be disastrous, especially without Kagome here to calm you down." Said Kaede calmly.

"While that is indeed true, you forgot that I can sense the Shikon shards much better that my incarnation." Stated Kikyo as she stepped out of the shadows and made her way to the stunned group.

"Lady Kikyo? Weren't you killed?" asked Miroku as he watched dumbfounded at the clay priestess.

"Indeed, monk. I was dead, but I am now somewhat alive again."

"Sister, did you devour more souls? Did you devour Kagome's?" asked Kaede suspiciously as she moved closer to her sister.

"No Kaede, I did not. I do not need my weak incarnation's soul to be alive!" hissed Kikyo.

"That's great, Kikyo! Please travel with us, this way, we can collect more Shikon shards faster!" Inuyasha said enthusiastically, jumping in front of Kikyo and taking her hands in his.

"What?! There is no way that that dead clay pot is going to travel with us! Have you forgotten about Kagome, Inuyasha? What about her?" Sango yelled, furious at the thought of Kikyo taking Kagome's place.

"Feh! The girl is more trouble than she is help, she can't even fight for herself! Kikyo would be much better at everything!"

"So you're just going to abandon her?"

"She's as good as dead, Sango! We can't go against vampires! You know that!"

In Hellsing, however...

_Ooww... My head... Damned Princess! I really am going to kill her this time!_

Alucard was waking up, and he was waking up with a killer migraine. This meant that it was death to the person who caused it, namely a certain vampiress. He teleported straight to Integra's office, walking up to her desk and very nearly shouting the demand of where his daughter is when said girl waltzed into the room, sipping blood from a wine glass.

"Princess... Would you mind telling me why I have a headache in the middle of this lovely afternoon?" Alucard hissed.

"Well, Father, it was partly your fault, you did say that I couldn't kill you, so I just demonstrated that I could."

What sounded suspiciously like a giggle resounded from near the desk and Alucard turned to send a glare at the Hellsing Director, whose mouth was twitching, in an attempt to stop laughing.

"Ah Alucard, its good to see you up and about again. Sir Integra, the Queen is here." Said Walter as he walked into the room, serving Integra some tea.

At this proclamation though, Walter was unfortunate enough to be the person in front of Integra as she spat out some tea in the prospect of the Queen here at the Hellsing Mansion.

"What?" screeched Integra.

"The Queen is here. She is waiting in the lobby." Walter stated calmly as he wiped the tea of his face. "She wishes to see the new vampire we have acquired."

"Damn! Maxwell works quickly! Alucard! I want you and Kagome to go into that portal again and stay in there for at least a week."

"Yes! I'm going home!" sang Kagome as she did a little dance in the office.

"Yes, yes, lovely. Now let's go Princess, I still need to plot my revenge to you." Said Alucard as he picked up Kagome and teleported to portal room again.

"Father, what did you press at the time?" Kagome asked as she walked over to the panel.

"I pressed everything."

"Oh, all right then."

With that said the two vampires soon started to press and turn every knob and button they saw on the panel and praying that it would get them to same place as before. Soon enough, the pillars started to crackle with the energy that passed back and forth between them and the two vampires took a deep breath before walking through.

When the two opened their eyes they were in a middle of a clearing, filled with flowers, coloured a deep indigo and in the middle of them was a woman, a demoness to be more precise.

Look, people, I'm sorry I didn't update last week! But I'll update twice this week, even though, I'm sick. Just to please all of you...

Forgive me!

Please!


	17. Finding a Mate

Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Finding a Mate**

Mitt: Hello, again, Ppl!

Kagome: So, did you find out who posed as you and Alucard?

Mitt: No, but I have a vague idea of who did it...

Kagome: Really? Who?

Mitt: To tell you the truth, I actually don't know, I was just trying to look cool.

Kagome: Oh...

Mitt: Its so quiet without the boys, isn't it?

Kagome: Yeah, it is... Do you wanna watch a movie?

Mitt: Sure, let's watch "Dark Knight".

Kagome: Oooooo... I've wanted to see that in ages!

Mitt: Yay! Lets go! Oh, by the way, I do not either Hellsing or Inuyasha.

"Who are you?" she asked as she walked towards the pair.

"Huh? Are you talking to us?" asked Kagome as she turned to the demon walking towards her and her Father. She looked familiar, especially that crescent moon that adorned her forehead. And those stripes that she had on her arms and cheeks, they reminded her of someone, except; she couldn't really place exactly where she has seen those before.

"Yes, I'm talking to you, and as the Lady to these lands, I which to know why you are here."

"Well... What happened was, we just managed to teleport here, by accident, really, so, sorry to bother you. If you want us to leave, we'll leave."

"No, it's all right, its just that now is a time of precaution. Tell me your names, please. I am Lady Yuma."

"Pleased to meet you my dear Lady, I am Alucard and this is my daughter, Kagome." Purred Alucard as he kissed Lady Yuma's hand.

Kagome rolled her eyes as Lady Yuma blushed, her Father can really be such a charmer at times.

"Are you demons? I'm sorry to seem rude, but I can't really tell what type of demons you are."

"We, my Lady, are vampires." Kagome silkily answered and almost laughed aloud as she saw the colour drain from Lady Yuma's face.

"Royalty among vampires, Princess. We are no mere vampires, we are the most powerful of vampires." Alucard purred, as he too smelt the fear coming of the Lady demoness in waves.

"Do not worry, my Lady, we will not attack you, if that is what you fear, if you do not harm us, we will not harm you." Said Kagome gently as she smiled at the demoness, reassuring her.

"Pray tell, what are two royal vampires like the two of you doing out here?"

"Well, we just got a bit bored, really. So we just decided we might look around for a bit."

That was when a blood-curling howl shattered through the calm meadow.

"What was that?" asked Kagome alert.

"It sounded like something was hurt." Lady Yuma said.

"I'll go check it out."

Lady Yuma watched as Kagome ran towards where the howl resounded from and looked up at Alucard, confused at the amused expression he had.

"Anything the matter, Lord Alucard?"

"'Lord Alucard'? No one has called me that for a long time. No I was just thinking, what type of vampire, would want my Princess as a mate, if she is always so caring."

"A mate? You are looking for a mate for your daughter?"

"Yes, I think that it would be nice if she was to find a nice mate to look after her, to be there for her, if I am not there."

"Yes, I know how you feel, it is the same with my son. He has been without a mate for a century, and I think it is time that he finds a suitable one."

The two suddenly looked at each other, mischief glowing in their eyes as grins spread on their faces.

"Are you thinking-"

"What I'm thinking?"

"I think I am, my dear Lady."

"I think I am too, my Lord."

"I think that our children should meet sometime..."

"I think so too my Lord, but to make it more interesting, why don't we trick your daughter into it?"

"What an excellent idea, my Lady, I did need a plan for my revenge after all, and I think that this may be the perfect plan."

"You needed to plan a revenge?"

"You don't want to know."

"All right. Ah, here she comes now. I think it is time that you tell her that she needs to meet someone, a friend of mine, I think."

Kagome watched the two in the clearing warily. When she was in the forest, she looked for the source of the howl, and to her surprise, it resounded from two small animals, crowded by other low level youkai. She blasted at the youkai quickly and knelt by the two small animals; shocked at the condition they were in. Both had many injuries, their fur was matted with the blood gushing from large jagged wounds. She quickly healed them both, praying that she wasn't too late. When they were fully healed, she was shocked at how beautiful they were. They were like small jungle cats, as big as you normal cat. One of them looked like Kirara, except with blue eyes and blue markings. And the other had black fur instead of white and red eyes and markings instead of blue.

Both mewed their gratitude and started to rub against her and follow her, she didn't mind though, it would be nice to have some company, after all. She ran back to the clearing, and was surprised when the two cats changed shape into a pair of birds and flew close to her, perching on her shoulders when she stopped near her father and Lady Yuma.

"You're planning something aren't you, Father. What is it?" she said narrowing her eyes at the Nosferatu who was still grinning like there was no tomorrow.

"Why nothing, Daughter. Lady Yuma and I were just talking about friends. And the Lady wants you to meet a very good friend of hers."

"Yes, Kagome. Would you like to meet my dear friend tomorrow?"

"Yes, I think she would." Alucard said cutting Kagome before she got a chance to say anything.

"Then I bid you goodbye, then. I will meet you here, tomorrow, then, at noon. See you tomorrow." Said Lady Yuma, bowing before changing into her youkai dog form and flying away before Kagome could utter her protests.

"What was that?" yelled Kagome, as she turned to her Father.

"Why, socialising, Princess."

"But, but... Fine, but where are we going to stay though?"

"Well I thought that we could take this opportunity to train you in vampire magic. Vampires, like us can survive without sleep for years, you know."

"Really? Then why do you sleep, then?"

"Because, it gets boring if you're awake all the time."

"All right."

So this was how the next day progressed. Alucard trained his daughter in many styles, and all in all, they were very productive, because by the time Lady Yuma was there, Alucard found out that Kagome was very powerful in that she could; manipulate shadow and light, control all the elements at will, is an amazing martial artist, is fluent in all languages, can morph into anything, she was in a way 'alive' because her heart beats, though the funny thing was that, when he stabbed her through the heart, she just regenerated it. So to round it all up, she was practically an immortal all powerful being.

"Lady Yuma, how have you been?" Kagome said, greeting the demoness as she landed in the clearing.

"Kagome, Lord Alucard, I have been well, and what are these animals?" she asked raising her eyebrows at the two small puppies running around her feet excitedly.

"Lady Yuma, these were the two demons that we heard yesterday, the blue and white one is Sapphire and the other one is Ruby." She said indicating to the 2 demons.

"Indeed. They are very interesting. What can they do?"

"They can change into any animal. Neat, huh?"

"Yes, well. When are we leaving, Lady Yuma?" Alucard asked, wanting to set his revenge plan into action.

"Now. But how are the two of you getting there?"

"Well, we can just teleport there, but to do that, you need to give us a mental picture of where we are going." Kagome said, happy with the chance to testing her teleportation abilities.

"All right. But how are you going to see the picture?"

"Just imagine it in your mind and we'll be able to see it."

"Got it, Princess?" Alucard asked after a few moments of seeing the mental image that Lady Yuma showed them.

"Yes, Let's teleport." She then proceeded to pick up Sapphire and Ruby while Alucard put his hand on Lady Yuma's shoulder, and with that shadows seeped around them and quickly engulfed them.

They materialised, exactly where Lady Yuma wanted them to, in the private gardens of the palace.

"Wow. This place is really fancy." Kagome said, after looking around her. The garden they arrived in was beautiful, it had a serene atmosphere about, it, so serene in fact that Sapphire and Ruby changed into snakes and coiled themselves around Kagome's waist, moving up and resting their heads on her shoulders. She absently stroked their noses, while drinking in the beauty of the garden.

"Oh, come, I'd like you to meet my son."

"'Son'? I thought that you wanted me to meet you friend, Lady Yuma." Kagome said, narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

"Well, Princess, I was thinking that maybe, you should be taking a mate, and Lady Yuma just happened to have a son that also needed a mate, so we thought that you both might want to work something out." Alucard said slyly as he watched with delight, when his daughter's face drained of colour.

"Oh no. I am not going to be taking a mate anytime soon. Only when I think the time is right." Kagome said feverishly as she started to back up a little, holding her hands in front of her.

"No, no, Princess, you must at least see Lady Yuma's son. Then we can discuss what happens. Where is your son, Lady Yuma?" Alucard said, teleporting behind Kagome and holding onto her shoulders to keep her from running away.

"He will be here shortly I think. He has caught our scent. Ah, here he is now. Might I present to you Lord Alucard and Kagome, my son –"

"Sesshoumaru?!" Kagome half screeched as she recognised the taiyoukai that was walking toward them.


	18. The Blind Date

Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**The Blind Date...**

Mitt: I'm Sorry!

Sesshoumaru: There, there... Its all right, you were sick, no one here blames you for not updating...

Mitt: But... But... I left you! And, next week I might not be able to update!

Hellsing and Inuyasha crew: WHAT?!

Sesshoumaru: Why not?

Mitt: I have a... an... arrangement...

Sesshoumaru: Set up by who?

Mitt: The school...

Sesshoumaru: -turning to the Hellsing and Inuyasha crew- Then let us bow out and turn to the school, to satiate our bloodlust!

Mitt: No! Wait! Don't! I know I don't own any of you guys, but, please, let this one fly!

"You know my son?" Lady Yuma asked confused by the sudden outburst. Looking back and forth from the vampiress to her son. "Sesshoumaru?"

"You know me and my name, yet I do not remember you, vampire." Sesshoumaru stated as he watched the two vampires warily. Indeed he never has met vampires, in his 100 years. Though the vampiress did look a bit familiar. To him she was beautiful beyond belief. She was wearing a black kimono with blood red petals on the borders and a dark red obi with black petals. It stopped at her mid thigh, showing her markings that she had on her legs. Her wings and tail were twitching agitatedly as she looked in shock from Lady Yuma and then back to Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru... I do believe I have heard you say that name, Princess, when was it... Oh yes you said that he was the Ice-" Alucard started to state, but was quickly cut off when Kagome quickly turned around and covered his almost offending mouth with her hand.

"You were saying, Lord Alucard?" Lady Yuma said, waiting for the continuation to that statement, she was very curios on what people think of her son, and she was getting the feeling that she knew what he was about to say.

"Nothing, nothing, he wasn't saying anything were you, Father." Kagome quickly said glaring blessed daggers at Alucard.

"Actually I was saying that Kagome said that he was-"

"**You wouldn't want to repeat the fight that we had a few days ago, would you, Father? I have a lot of purification energy I have to release, and I think I have found the perfect target.**" Kagome hissed in Romanian at Alucard, effectively stopping his tongue at the thought of the near-death experience repeating itself.

The two demons were looking very amused as the girl, who was actually quite small was making the much taller and formidable looking vampire look like he was about to have a heart attack.

That was when Sesshoumaru, finally recognised the vampire, at hearing her name, Kagome. He looked at her in shock and disbelief.

_Wasn't the miko supposed to be kidnapped by vampires?_

_Well, duh! Obviously she was!_

_She is a vampire!_

_And a really hot one, too!_

_She is one of the most deadly demons in this world..._

_Makes it seem so much more sexier, doesn't it Sesshoumaru?_

_..._

Lady Yuma, finally realizing the shocked state that her son was in, tried to gain his attention by waving her hand in front of his face, but to no avail. She sighed and decided to do the smartest thing a mother would do in this situation, being a devious mother that is looking for a mate for her son, and thinks that she has found one, that is. So she made a snap decision and grabbed Kagome on her shoulders, abruptly twirled her around, so that she lost her balance, and quickly pushed her in Sesshoumaru's direction, who was still looking at Kagome, as if she was a ghost.

Sesshoumaru, unfortunately, didn't snap out of his stupor until it was too late and so wasn't able to stop Kagome from crashing straight into him and so causing him to lose his balance, causing him to fall. And so that was how it happened, Kagome fell on top of Sesshoumaru and Sesshoumaru fell underneath Kagome, thankfully, though, Sesshoumaru didn't have his sword nor his armour, this makes Kagome luckier, as he practically never takes it off, even in his castle, except of course when he is sleeping or bathing. (Feel free to drool.)

Alucard and Lady Yuma found this thoroughly amusing started to laugh. While Sesshoumaru and Kagome was left to look at each other embarrassedly and untangle themselves.

Kagome's thoughts were whirring when she fell on top of Sesshoumaru, they were about the lines:

_Shit! I just fell on top of the Ice Prince._

_Yeah, and feel that muscle on his chest._

_Wow! You're right! He's even sexier than Inuyasha! No, wait! I can't believe I just said that!_

_And even without my probing too... Our little Kagome is growing up!_

_I can't believe that Lady Yuma and Father set us up!_

_But aren't you glad that you're a Nosferatu, now?_

_Yeah, I can kick his ass, this time!_

_And what a sexy ass!_

_Wha... Bu... SHUT UP!_

Sesshoumaru's thoughts were around about the lines of:

_Oh... Shit._

_Man! Sess! She's freaking hot, dude!_

_Excuse me?_

_Oh my God! She's so soft too!_

_Can we get back to the present situation? The fact that I'm lying underneath her has no effect on you whatsoever?_

_Of course it does! We are the luckiest male on the freakin' universe, man! We just had a beautiful babe fall on top of us!_

_She is Kagome!_

_I know! And now, she is so in our league! Man! Tell Mother that we'll definitely take her as our mate!_

_I'll not force her into anything if she doesn't want it._

_..._

Kagome and Sesshoumaru was frozen on the spot for a few seconds staring dazedly at each others eyes, trying to wrap their fizzed out brains what has just happened.

"Hello? If you two lovebirds won't mind getting up, I would like to show Lord Alucard and Kagome where they shall be staying." Lady Yuma giggled as she saw the dazed look on their faces.

Finally blinking back to the present moment, Kagome looked up into the amber eyes of the demon lord. "Um... Sesshoumaru, if you wouldn't mind, letting me go now... So that I can get of off you..." She said, indicating to the strong arms encircling her waist.

Sesshoumaru's head was wheeling with the scent of her on top of him. Seeing that Sesshoumaru was making no move of releasing her, she decided to do the next thing, which was teleport out of his arms and next to her smirking Father, who was soon eating dirt from the back hand that sent him sprawling 10 meters from where he was standing.

"Next time... Next time you ever try to do that again, consider yourself a permanently dead, unanimated vampire! I can't believe you just set us up!" Kagome stormed as she started to walk to her Father who was still firmly implanted into the ground.

"Kagome, once you've stopped raving to your Father, would you like to join my son and I for tea?" Lady Yuma asked, grateful that she wasn't in the line of fire of Kagome's rage.

"Of course, Lady Yuma, I would love to join you and Sesshoumaru for tea. Where will we have it?"

"Jaken! Have tea ready in the main garden."

"Of course, my Lady." Jaken squawked, then as he turned around he saw Kagome who proceeded to beat the crap out of Alucard as he said "**I can't wait to find out how many children you two will have, Princess.**" In Romanian.

"Human! What are you doing in the Lord's private gardens?" Jaken screeched as Kagome proceeded to beat her Father into a bloody pulp.

"You! Don't you dare call me a human again! You'll do well to remember that!" Kagome yelled, turning on Jaken.

See, one thing that Alucard didn't find out during their little 24 hour training session, is not to get his Daughter pissed off, because now, she was really pissed off, and in her true form.

Her eyes were blazing red and her tail and her winds twitched agitatedly as she moved closer to the now whimpering toad her aura was flaring so brightly with anger that everyone could see her practically covered in crimson flames. The two demons were actually backing away very slowly, afraid that they might get hit in the crossfire. Kagome growled menacingly at Jaken, flashing her long canines. The shadow around her feet was dancing about her ecstatically. Then without warning one of the tendrils grabbed hold of Jaken's foot, twirled him around in the air a few times, before finally letting him fly through the air. Kagome watched with satisfaction as the green blur went farther and farther in the horizon.

Lady Yuma whistled in appreciation, "Wow... That's farther than anyone's ever made him go before! You just set a new record!"

"Great... So whose record did I trample over?"

"Huh? Oh, Sesshoumaru's."

"Really? Oh well, that's to bad Sesshoumaru, maybe better luck next time." Kagome said, patting Sesshoumaru on the shoulder, then walking into the hall following the Lady.

Sesshoumaru stared at the shoulder that Kagome touched then back at her retreating form, then he looked at her 'Father' who looked at him with a knowing smile before patting his shoulder and saying one word that summed the experience he just had: "Women."

In the lobby with the Queen...

"Integra... What is this that I hear about you acquiring a new vampire? Why was I not informed of this?" The Queen demanded as Integra entered the room and sat in one of the seats opposite the Queen.

"My Queen, the Vampiress that you talk off is not officially part of Hellsing, therefore there was no reason to trouble Your Highness about her existence... yet." Integra said smoothly. She knew that she was in dangerous waters now. If she told her that Alucard had managed to get a new fledgling without her consent, the Queen would think that her control over the organization was slipping, the Crown would tolerate no more slip-ups.

"Really? And pray tell, when was she turned?" The Queen asked slyly. She was not angry at this new predicament, instead she was quite happy with it, from what the reports say, this new vampire was very strong indeed, stronger than Alucard himself. No, she would not dispose of such an asset as yet; she would mould the new vampiress into a guard for the Royal Family. Yes, she would serve under the Queen, and only under the Queen, not under the command of an organization so loosely tied to the British monarch.

"The girl was turned before Alucard came into this family, my Queen. It was only recently that she came across Alucard again." Integra could see the greedy gleam in the Queen's eye. Yes, she had wondered when the Queen would force Integra to give up Seras or Alucard to be a personal guard for the blue-blooded. Yes, but she was there to stop that, these people, as experienced as they were did not have the will power to control one of the Midians. And she would not let them; take the most valuable asset that the Hellsing family has stumbled upon since Alucard.

"How, interesting... So Alucard is her Sire?" The Queen asked after deliberating for a moment. It was a shame that this vampire would not be able to be used as a bodyguard, but with luck, there will still be hope, only if she could meet the Midian, then she could try to convince it.

"Yes, my Queen, and I regret to inform you that your Highness will not be able to meet either of them today, they are currently out on a mission."

"A mission?"

"Yes, of the utmost importance."

The Queen pursed her lips. "Very well. We shall leave this discussion for yet another day when your new vampire can join us. However, Integra, if I am not informed of anything like this again, I assure you that the results will not be pleasant."

"As you wish Your Highness."

With that said, the Queen swept out of the lobby, and went. Integra sighed in relief as she saw the limousine drove out of the gates of the manor. _I just hope that Alucard and Kagome aren't causing mischief wherever they are. And let's just hope that Alucard doesn't forget to make a coffin for his Daughter._

The Inu-gang, meanwhile are reeling with shock and... nausea?

It had been a few days since Kagome's disappearance and only 48 hours since Kikyo has joined the group. And so far she has managed to drive everyone up the wall, except for Inuyasha.

"Come on! We need to get the Shikon shards! Let's get moving you guys!" Inuyasha hollered as he walked up to Kaede's hut, after the little private _talk_ that He and Kikyo had.

"Inuyasha, how many times do I need to repeat this? We are not going anywhere until we find out about Kagome!" Miroku said calmly, voicing Sango, Shippou, Kirara and his thoughts.

"You need to forget about my reincarnation, monk. She is as good as dead." Kikyo said coldly.

"We weren't talking to you, dead bitch! Why are you even here anymore, finding Kagome is now our top priority!" Sango snarled as she stood up.

"Don't you guys get it? She is dead! She will not be coming back! Get over it!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Really? I've only been gone for a few days and this is how you worry for me Inuyasha? Its nice to know who my real friends are." A figure said from the hut's doorway.


	19. Language and Tea

Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Language and Tea...**

Mitt: I'm sorry, but...

Kagome: Yes?

Mitt: I don't own any of you guys! –runs out of the room crying-

After tea with Lady Yuma and Sesshoumaru, Alucard and Kagome were walking around the palace. Before tea, Lady Yuma has somehow convinced the two of them two of them to stay at the palace. So now, Kagome and Alucard were officially staying at Sesshoumaru's palace. Which apparently isn't something that Kagome wanted, since she has been fuming for the last hour or so.

That was until Alucard managed to convince Kagome that they both needed some fresh air and went outside to enjoy the rest of the afternoon.

"All, right, Princess. Now I want to make the most of this vacation, so, there are a few things on our schedule!" Alucard said Cheerfully.

"I think that the sun is getting into your brain, Father." Kagome giggled as she lay down on the grass watching the birds fly ahead.

"And I think that it was time that you made your coffin." Alucard stated as he picked Kagome up from the ground.

"Hey! I was enjoying the view!"

"Too, bad, princess, now show me where you lived for most of your live and then we can get this over with."

"You promise?"

"Yes."

"All right, just go East from here, and I'll tell you when to stop."

"You want me to walk?"

"Is there any other way we can travel?"

"I was hoping that we could fly so that we could get used to the scenery, actually."

"Great idea! Come on let's go!" Kagome jumped at the brilliant idea and threw herself into the air, unfurling her inky black wings. Waiting patiently for her Father to follow suit.

Once they were both in the air, they started to fly East, towards Kaede's village and towards the well. They flew quickly going above the vast green forest, taking a few minutes, instead of the days it should have taken then to get there.

When they landed, their noses were assaulted by the strongest and foulest scent that they have ever come across.

"What is that _stench_!" Alucard gagged, as he quickly covered his nose and held his breath. It was times like these when vampirism came in handy: the ability to hold thy breath.

"I have no idea, but it's coming from Kaede's hut." Kagome answered nasally, as she pointed to the hut nearest to the forest. She cast an air purification spell into the air and the smell was receding, but was still prominent in the air. So then, she just decided to follow her Father, which is to hold her breath.

She walked up to hut and heard Sango and Inuyasha arguing about her.

She walked in saying "Really? I've only been gone for a few days and this is how you worry for me Inuyasha? Its nice to know who my real friends are."

Thy all whirled about with shocked and dazed expressions, that is except for the source of the stench, Kikyo, who turned around and shot a purifying arrow at Kagome. The arrow whistled through the air heading towards her head, as Kikyo smirked in triumph, that was until, Kagome caught it and started twirling it in her hand.

"What a nice reception, are all of your friends like this?" Alucard asked, coming into the hut, standing next to his Daughter and watching her twirl the arrow in between her fingers.

"Hm? Oh, just some of them." Kagome answered cheerily, turning to her Father to drag him out of the hut and into the well. She got about 10 meters outside the hut, before Kikyo got over her shock and decided to aim for Alucard instead.

That apparently didn't sit to well with Kagome, because once the arrow was aiming at her father's chest, the bow broke in her hands, and she looked up to see a pair of gold and silver stripped rubies gazing coldly at her. The temperature around them started to drop too, as Kagome hissed, "I will tolerate your jealousy and hatred towards me, Kikyo, but leave my Father out of this."

"**Now, now, Princess, let's go, before you do something that you'll really regret later.**" Alucard sighed as he took to comforting her in Romanian.

"**Father! You can't be serious! That fucking bitch tried to kill you!**"

"**Language, Daughter, language. And her time will come, except, don't you want to make your coffin, first?**"

"**I suppose, then I can introduce you to the rest of my Family!**"Kagome said, anger and rage dissipating for the moment as she tugged Alucard to the well.

"**This is where the portal is?**" He asked as he looked down the well.

"**Yup! Come on!**"

Then the two Nosferatu jumped down the well, leaving the group behind them shell-shocked.

"What just happened?" Shippou asked shakily.

"I think, that our dear sweet Kagome, has finally gone out of her shell." Miroku said.

Then the lot of them sank to their knees shakily, as they weren't used to the amount of raw energy that has saturated the air since the two came.

"Was that, the vampire?" Sango whispered shaken.

"It was... Oh Shit! It was! I'm going to kill that thing once I get over there!" Inuyasha answered firing into a blind rage. He ran to the well quickly, but before he could touch it a barrier tinged with crimson flared to stopped him.

"Damn it! What the hell was that!"

"Inuyasha, it's a barrier..." Miroku said, touching the dome with interest.

"Can you break it, Kikyo?"

"Of course." She fired one of her holy arrows at the barrier, only to be for it to be dissolved into dust. The dome, however was still intact.

"I guess, we'll just have to wait till they come out again." Shippou said, sitting down in front of the well.

"That, man with Kagome, do not fight against him, Inuyasha." Kaede said as she hobbled towards the group as they took post in front of the well.

"Feh! Why not? He wasn't that strong!"

"He is right, Lady Kaede, I could barely feel power coming from him, most of the power was from Kagome." Miroku said, for once agreeing with the hanyou.

"You did not feel the seals on him? He has powerful seals binding his power. His power unleashed would have been far greater than the one that you felt here."

"But... That's impossible, how could someone be that powerful? Not even Naraku is that powerful!" Sango said panicked.

"They are both an enigma, we must ask the child about this once she comes back..." Kaede said also taking a seat near the well, waiting for Kagome to explain what had just happened.

I regret to inform my readers of this, but, next week, I won't be able to update, actually, for the next month or so, my updating won't be as regular as once a week... So if you want just check once a fortnight, or something... But I have exams coming up and I won't be able to update as much...

Soz!


	20. Going to Japan

Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Going to Japan**

Mitt: Heya guys! I'm back from my excursion!

Sesshoumaru: How was it?

Mitt: Boring! I missed you guys, even though I don't own you, you're like my 3rd family!

Hellsing and Inuyasha crew: Aaaawww... What?! 3rd Family?!

Mitt: Well, yeah, see, my 1st family is my blood family, then the second is my friends...

Sesshoumaru: How come we don't come under your friends?

Mitt: I meant my school friends...

In Kagome's Time...

"**Princess, where are we?**"

"**We are in the same time that as Integra is in and are in Tokyo, Japan!**"

"**Really?**"

"**Uh Huh! ... Why are we talking in Romanian?**"

"**I don't know... Why are we staying at the bottom of this well?**"

"**I have no idea, let's go, I introduce you to my Mum, my brother and my Grandpa!**"

"**Lead the way, my dear!**"

Once they climbed out of the well and out of the well house, they went to the house.

"Mom, Souta, Gramps? What are you doing?"

"Kagome!" The three jumped from the sofa and dashed to Kagome to encircle her in a hug, that was effectively squeezing the daylights out of her.

"Once you have stopped hugging Kagome to death, would you like to introduce yourselves?" Alucard chuckled as he watched the scene before him play out.

"Oh my! Who are you? Another one of your youkai friends, Kagome?" Her mother asked.

"Wow! Are you a youkai?" Souta asked, practically hopping and beaming with excitement.

And of course her Grandfather, chucked paper seals at Alucard and said, "Be gone, Demon!"

What really interested the two vampires currently occupying the room, was that none of the humans have noticed that Kagome, now has wings, a tail and demonic markings, not to mention that she has somewhat grown and isn't wearing what she usually wears.

"Mom, Souta, Gramps, you might want to sit down to hear what happened to me in the last few days." Kagome said, steering her family back onto the sofa that they were occupying a minute ago.

"Kagome! What happened to you?"

"All right, well, it all happened the day we thought the war would finally be over..." And so over the next 15-20 minutes or so, her family sat on the sofa transfixed at the story that they were presented with.

The two vampires then, thinking that after 5 minutes, the family not moving was a good time to leave them to their thoughts moved outside.

"**I think that went well.**" Alucard murmured in Romanian.

"**Well? Well?! I think that Gramps is going to get a heart attack!**"

"**Well, since they know where to find us, why don't we work on your coffin while we wait for the shock to pass?**"

"**All right... So... How do you make a coffin?**"

"**Well, what you need is a bit of the soil here, since this is where you grew up.**"

"**So, what's the purpose of having a coffin?**" Kagome asked as she started to gather some soil into a pile next to her.

"**It is your final domain, Princess. It has to soil on which you were born. It was where you were born and where you will die.**"

"**Hm... Technically we are already dead. So, what does it do?**"

"**It recharges our power, like blood does, but it keeps our power intact. And, it lets us heal even faster and it also lets us sleep for long periods of time.**"

"**I didn't know that coffins could do that... Cool!**"

"**All right Princess, I think that that's enough soil.**" Alucard said as he looked at the pile of dirt next to his Daughter that has grown very large in size.

"**Now, I want you to design the structure of the coffin.**" Alucard instructed.

Soon on the ground next to them was a coffin like skeleton, gleaming in the sunlight.

"**Silver? That's a bit ironic, isn't it?**" Alucard asked examining the intricate skeletal with interest.

"**Meh... It doesn't affect me, so...**" Kagome answered shrugging.

"**Now, I want you to full in the skeleton with the coffin's wood.**"

Soon enough the coffin was finished, the soil was put in between two wood panels on the bottom of the coffin. The wood was ebony inlaid with elemental platinum, the metal carved around the wood runes to stop any harm from coming to the coffin. The inside covered with white satin, and was lined with cushioning. All in all, it was quite comfortable to say the least.

Once they finished the coffin, they were faced with a new problem. How were they going to carry the coffin? They can't lug it around all the time, that would be hard and it would be inconvenient, especially if they were in a middle of a war. So Kagome, shrunk it, to the size of an almond, then she attached it to an earring, which she put on the top of her left ear.

"**I think now would be a good time to check on your family, Princess.**" Alucard murmured, after all they have been out there for about 15 minutes, it would be a good idea to check on the humans.

"Kagome!" Her Mom shouted as she once again hugged her daughter. Tears were streaming down her face.

"Mom! What's wrong?"

"It's just that... I've always wanted the best for you... And... Is this what you really want?"

"Yeah, Mom... I'll still visit you guys, but not as often, I don't want you to be a target for my enemies..."

"Sis... You have to visit as much as you can, all right?"

"Sure Souta... We've got to be going now..."

"Kagome... Take care of yourself..."

"Yes, Gramps... Love you all!"

With all of that said, Alucard and Kagome left, jumping into the well quickly. Only to be met with the scene of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru fighting it all out, and on the sidelines watching with complete and utter shock were Kaede, Kikyo, Miroku, Shippou and Sango. All of their heads snapped to the well as they saw the two Midians climb out.

"What the hell is happening?"

"Kagome, Lord Alucard, Lady Yuma is asking for you." Sesshoumaru stated, still locked in battle with Inuyasha.

"Shut up, bastard! Stop acting close to Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he lunged at Sesshoumaru once again.

"My business is my own, _brother_."

"Kagome! What's happening?" Sango asked as she dashed to her best friend's side.

"**We better stop them before they tear each other to pieces, Princess.**" Alucard murmured as he put a hand on Kagome shoulder.

"Get your hands of her, vampire!" Sango braced herself, picking up her Hiraikotsu, ready to fight the Undead King.

"Lady Kagome! Please, don't fall under his spell!" Miroku said, suspicious at the strange language that he doesn't understand.


	21. The stench, Assassination and Squishing

Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**The Stench, Assassination Attempt and Squishing?**

Kagome and Alucard looked at each other as the suspicion dawned on them and they burst into laughter, unable to hold in the mirth flowing from their lips. The laughter echoed around them, effectively stopping the two brothers from fighting.

"Oi, wench! What's so funny?"

In a blink of an eye Kagome was in front of Inuyasha, her Father's Jackal aimed at his head, cocking the gun she coldly snarled, "Call me that once again, Inuyasha and you'll find that you won't open your eyes ever again."

"And I must second that motion." Alucard hissed from behind Inuyasha his Casull aimed at the back of the hanyou's head.

"I'll call you whatever I'll like, bitch!"

"Wrong answer, Inuyasha." Kagome was about to pull the trigger when Lady Yuma placed a clawed hand on the Jackal and Casull, stopping both Midians from blowing the idiotic hanyou's brains out.

"Now, now... Violence will not solve anything..." She reprimanded the two vampires.

"But he insulted her!" Alucard all but whined at the Lady.

Lady Yuma sent a glare towards the King, silencing him, "Nevertheless, I want you to come back to the Palace, where did you go, by the way?"

"We went to meet my Family." Kagome mumbled looking away from Lady Yuma's glaring eyes.

"... Let us go back, I wanted to talk to all of you about something."

Kagome nodded and beckoned Sesshoumaru to come closer to the three. He obliged, curios at what they were going to do.

"Sesshoumaru... We're going to teleport to your Palace, now, just try not to panic and don't let go." Kagome said as she held onto Sesshoumaru's arm as the shadows around their feet started to envelope them. Soon they were nowhere to be seen, leaving the Inu-gang beyond pissed.

Back at Sesshy's Palace...

After reappearing at the halls in front of Sesshoumaru's study and scaring the hell out of a few servants, they started to go to the private gardens once more.

"Now... I want you to tell me the truth... Where have you two been?" Lady Yuma scolded. "You two had me worried, especially with Naraku back, who knows where you went!"

"Whoa... back up, a minute, Naraku's back? How can he be back?" Kagome asked.

"Apparently, when the Shikon no Tama shattered again, it effectively brought Naraku back." Sesshoumaru answered stoically.

"Wait... What?! The Shikon no Tama shattered? Again?!"

"Yes... I thought you were aware of this..."

"No! I just got back yesterday! I have no idea what the hell's been happening for the few days!"

"Now, now, Princess. There's no need to get emotional on Sesshoumaru, he was not the reason that you've been missing..." Alucard mock scolded.

"You're right, he isn't." Then she started to shoot her holy arrows at Alucard.

"You knew about this!" She let loose another arrow. Alucard leapt into the air, unfurling his wings trying desperately to dodge the barrage of arrows threatening to come his way.

"Now, now... How do you know that?"

"You read Kaede-baba's mind!" Another arrow went flying into the air, missing Alucard's head by inches.

"So, what of it?"

"You baka! Do you have any idea, how important this is?" Kagome tired of not having any advantage over her Father, joined him in the air, claws and fangs lengthening.

"No. I have no idea how important that is." Dodging a swipe from his Daughter, only to be caught by a roundhouse kick in the jaw.

"Goddamn it!" Kagome froze in mid-swipe, as colour drained from her face as a realization dawned on her.

"Princess, what is it?" Alucard asked sensing the great discomfort rolling off Kagome.

"Naraku... I've just led him straight to the well... Oh no..."

The both of them looked at each other, panic washing over Kagome as she flew towards the well at full speed. Not listening to the yells behind her.

She reached the well in seconds, relieved not to have smelt any youkai scent on the well. She extended her senses anyway, just to be sure. She then sealed the well completely, not wanting any more danger to reach her family. She was so absorbed drawing the runes and finishing the spell, that she failed to notice Kikyo behind her, who just shot an arrow, striking her in the middle of the chest.

She screamed in agony, knees buckling beneath her, she turned to see Kikyo sneering in triumph and joy shining in her eyes.

"Now... I have finally gotten rid of you, wench!"

Kikyo's smile faltered as Kagome laughed, standing up, "You? You kill me? Hah! You cannot kill me, Kikyo!"

"You lie, your heart is pierced, you should be dead!" She screeched stumbling back as Kagome walked forward, pulling the arrow out.

"I cannot die from a mere arrow." Kagome smiled showing her fangs.

"You! You are a vampire!" The miko's eyes widened with realisation as she tried in vain to turn and run.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk... Now, now..." Kagome purred as she stalked closer to Kikyo after teleporting in front of her, cutting off her only means of escape, Kagome's eyes flashed with bloodlust as her eyes zeroed on her neck. That was until the wind blew her scent over to her, her nose wrinkled with disgust as she covered it with her taloned hand. "Really, Kikyo is a bath to much to ask of you, you positively stink!"

"Wha... What?!"

"Gods! I can't believe I didn't smell this stench! I must have been-" But she was cut off as two large blurs of white and black came hurtling towards her from the edge of the forest. "Sapphire! Ruby! You're back!" Kagome happily squealed as she hugged the two tigers, purring, content on lying on top of her.

Kikyo took this opportunity to run to the village as quickly as possible. Just as Alucard touched down beside Kagome, Sapphire and Ruby.

"My, my... And what are these tow charming tigers doing on top of you, Princess?" Alucard chuckled as he examined the two fine creatures holding his Daughter captive underneath her. The smaller of the two had ebony fur, stripped with crimson slashes across its back, forelegs, tail and face. The crimson shone through the inkiness of the fur, matching the red eyes regarding him with smugness. The larger one of the two was the exact opposite; baby blue stripes adorned the snowy white fur. Icy cold eyes lighter than the stripes that adorned it watched him with amusement shining in its eyes.

He tried to catch the mumbled reply, only to hear the answer muffled by the fur that belonged to a very smug tiger.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that? You wanted me to get these two of off you?" Alucard's eyes danced with mischief as he heard an affirmative grumble, but why spoil all the fun? "Was that a no? Did you want my hell hounds to join them?" He heard a frantic squeak, he released his hellhounds as he watched with amusement as his daughter tried to push off the two very heavy and very heavy tigers. Soon the hellhounds were lying across the backs off two very smug and amused tigers, who were still on one vampiress, squished to the ground.

"Lord Alucard... What are you doing?" Lady Yuma asked as she watched the scene play out in front of her, mirth shining in her amber eyes.

"Oh... Just letting my daughter bond with her two new pets..."

"Ah... So the tigers were the puppies from before, were they?"

"Correct, my dear lady."

"And the hounds?"

"My familiars."

"They are quite lovely..."

"Oh, yes. Quite handy in battle too."

"And when are you going to let your Daughter out from under there?" Sesshoumaru asked, he was having trouble keeping his stoic mask as he watched with mirth.

"Oh... She'll find a way out soon..."

"How can you be sure?"

"Concerned, Sesshoumaru? That isn't like you at all. Do you have a fever?" Lady Yuma asked frowning; she felt her son's forehead.

"Oh, don't worry, she won't be hurt... If that's what you're worried about..."

"Really? How heavy are they, Lord Alucard?"

"Hm? Oh... I'll say about 1 ton or so, I made the hell hounds particularly heavy for this."

Thank you for reading my story!

R & R!


	22. The Insults and Rage

Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**The Insults and Rage...**

Lady Yuma and Sesshoumaru reeled with shock. They have heard about the legendary vampires many times, but never in their dreams would they think that they would be that powerful. They were about to say something when suddenly Alucard fell forward, knocked forward by a black and white blur.

They blinked to see that the blur was actually Kagome, who was thrown off of her Father, as he used her momentum. Her eyes were shining with bloodlust as she saw a potential sparring session.

"How did you get from under there?"

"Oh, that? It's my clone." She clicked her fingers and sure enough the figure under the two tigers dissipated into shadows. "Let's have a spar, Father."

"My pleasure, Daughter. I was thinking about the same lines anyway."

"Are you ready? Actually, to hell with that! No one's gonna ask you if you're ready in a real battle, so here... I... Come!"

As soon as the words fell from her lips the sky darkened, grey clouds eclipsed the sun, plunging their surroundings in an artificial night. Shadows creeped around the two beings, dancing about their feet anxious to start the battle. They watched each other, unmoving, waiting and gauging, which would make the first move, and what opening would be their downfall.

Suddenly, Alucard teleported, leaving the clearing, Kagome tensed, searching about her to find his presence. It wasn't too long, he was watching her from behind the trees, as quick as lightning, she flicked her wrists, revealing her throwing knives, she twirled, to confuse her Father to where she would throw, then she threw them, when her back was to him, catching him unexpected.

Of course, he would have fallen for it, if he weren't 600 years old. No he anticipated that move, or a move that of that high calibre from his Daughter, no that presence was a mere clone, courtesy of his Daughter, his real corporeal body was behind her, shadowed by the amount of raw energy that he was releasing. He crept up towards her.

Kagome, for once, in her sparring sessions, was scared. This was far worse than she thought, if she can't find her Father soon, it was gonna hurt... And true enough, her Father made his move from behind her, driving his hand into her chest, from between her wings, ripping out her heart in the process. She fell forwards in shock onto her knees, blood flooding out from her back and mouth.

Lady Yuma and Sesshoumaru stood in shock. What they had anticipated was a friendly spar, but this... He had ripped out her HEART!

What they didn't see was, the brief moment that Alucard hand touched Kagome, a tendril of her shadow had latched onto him, sending out pulses, telling her exactly where he was. She grinned as her hands touched the Earth, "**Mother land, here my call... I am your Daughter, Mistress of this element, seek out he, who caused my harm, for he has a piece of me!**" She chanted in Latin, her hands glowed, as the land thrummed with her wish, the rock and soil pulsed as it searched for the tendril that was on Alucard, it found it, and Alucard too.

Alucard, not really used to the elemental attacks he got from her Daughter, was caught off guard as the ground held him and impaled him on an earthly spike. A bloody waterfall ran down the spike, tainting the soil crimson, He didn't stay up there for very long, though, no, he soon shot his Daughter twice in the head, to stop her concentration, returning the soil to normal.

Kagome felt the bullets ram into her skull and burrowing deeper, but not before she dissolved into the shadow. Another handy trick that she learnt, she can move through shadows, making her the most deadly assassin, that anyone could get their hands on. As Alucard was regenerating and recovering, she materialised behind him, biting his neck, and feeding.

The coppery velvet taste of blood flooded her taste buds, overpowering her senses, as she was lost in feeding. And Alucard had to find out the hard way, that when Kagome is feeding off an enemy, she could make it very, very painful. How? By injecting them with her venom. This made sure that her victim, if they weren't lost in the haze of feeding couldn't get away. And since Alucard is already a vampire, he gets the special venom, it's an acid laced with her purification powers that literally eats him inside out.

But Kagome being a good girl and due to the fact that she doesn't want to kill Alucard, stopped feeding off him and injecting the venom before he lost consciousness. Because if she didn't stop biting him, then, well let's just say that Alucard will find out the real meaning of being dead.

All the while this is happening, Sesshoumaru and Lady Yuma are, to say the least, shocked. They never would have thought, that the two vampires could survive, after going through so much. Especially after having your heart ripped out.

"Lady Yuma! Sesshoumaru! What are you doing here?" Kagome asked cheerily, skipping over to them. The clouds above have been dispelled, the sun was shining really brightly now, and they could see that Kikyo, have brought over some friends. She was now much cheerful, after having fed.

"You... You should be dead. Your... Your heart was... ripped out..." Lady Yuma said weakly. "I think I need to sit down."

"Well, technically Alucard, did rip it out, but I grew it back, you know... I can't die that easily!" Kagome answered helping Lady Yuma sit on the edge of the well.

"That is not possible." Sesshoumaru murmured to himself.

"Oh, don't worry,., it's possible all right! Well... Maybe not for you, but for me and Alucard it is!"

"Is it because, you are an undead?"

"Well... Most vampires are, but somehow, I am technically alive. My heart is still beating."

"That's right, but don't go for her heart just because she says its beating. Killing her heart will slow her down a little, but it won't do you much good in a real fight." Alucard growled walking over, finally recovered from the venom. "Did you really have to bite me that hard?"

"Yes, I did." Alucard shot her a withering look.

"I was hungry! Well... thirsty... You know what I mean!"

"Bitch! Did you try to kill Kikyo?" Inuyasha yelled, completely unaware of the glares that he was receiving.

"How many times do I need to tell you, you stupid hanyou?! You will cease your name calling or I will kill you!" Kagome growled.

"Feh! You kill me! I'd like to see you try, wench!" By this time, Alucard, Lady Yuma and Sesshoumaru were way beyond pissed. And Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kirara and Kaede, wisely started to step away. Especially when they saw the two black and white dragons flanking a fuming Kagome.

Kikyo and Inuyasha however were unperturbed, as they only kept their eyes on Kagome.

Something in Kagome snapped she moved in front of Inuyasha, grabbing him by the neck and hoisting him into the air. Her eyes were flashing dark crimson, the shadow around her were swirling about her angrily at hearing their mistress being insulted.

"You will cease your name calling, bastard! I have put up with you for a whole year, healed you, stood by you, and because of that I will give you one more chance, and one only. If you fail to stop insulting me, then I will send you to hell and this time, without your dead bitch!" With that she threw him to the forest and teleported away, taking Sapphire and Ruby with her.

"Um... Where did she go?" Lady Yuma asked confused.

"It's best that we leave her, Lady Yuma and go back to the palace, let her cool down, otherwise, it will be quite hazardous for us." Alucard sighed, shaking his head at his Daughter's antics, not that he minded.

"Perhaps it would be for the best."

And for the second time that day, they teleported back to the palace. Hoping that Kagome will return soon, with her temper in check and before the week is out.

With Kagome...

_Goddamn it! I can't believe he had the nerve to insult me again!_

_I know! He is so dead, next time he calls us that!_

_For once I agree with you! Argh! I have so much energy! I need to find an outlet. Seriously!_

_Just destroy that rock, electrocute it, or something._

_Good idea, but better yet!_

I was fuming, that rock in front of us, is going to do me a lot of good, by letting me release the energy I have in me. To make me feel even better, I even morphed it to look like Inuyasha and Kikyo.

I grinned maliciously as I let the electricity crackle around me, basking in the feel of the electrical current trickling throughout my body. I snapped my eyes open and opened my palms towards the rock, letting the electricity pass through the air to the rock. It started to turn bright red, melting slowly into a pool of molten rock at my feet. I smirked evilly as I started to form the rock in between my hands. This would make a good time to replenish my weapon stash. Of course, the weapons that Walter had given me were already running out, but that was about to change soon.

I started by heating the rock so much that it turned into a liquefied form of diamond, The blob of crystal light floated in front of in the air, I put one of my fingers out, injecting it with some of my black poison, I watched the diamond hiss and recoil as it started to reject the poison. I forcibly wrapped it around the dark substance, trapping it in the middle of the diamond, eventually it started to settle and I took out the air that separated the two elements. I then started to mould it into a blade, lengthening it, until it was as long as my arm and slightly curving upwards at the end. At the hilt, I made sure that it was covered purely with my poison, making sure that no one could try and catch my sword if I happened to lose it.


	23. The Palace

Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**The Palace...**

I smiled with contentment as I floated my sword in front of me, the blade glinted and shone menacingly as the light hit it, showering my surroundings with streams of light, the blade was thing and long, curving upwards at the end, see-through as it was made with diamond, all long the sides of the blade were swirls of poison, ready to toxicate anyone I touched with my blade.

I snatched it from the air and started to move and dance with it, it was sublime, the balance of the hilt and blade was perfect, and seeing that it was diamond, reinforced with my poison, I would be the only one to be able to break it. Yes, This would be the one of my favourite swords, indeed. I laughed happily as I continued my deadly dance watching the light catching on the surface of my sword and light faceting and dancing around the cave walls.

After that, I took more of the stone left, still bubbling and hissing on the ground and proceeded to make some diamond daggers, tipping them with my paralysing venom. This venom was made not to kill, but to render the enemy completely frozen on the spot, also effectively stripping them of any power they had, temporarily. It was one of my elemental poisons, and this one, came from ice.

I giggled merrily as I thought of all of the fun that I would soon have in hunting with my Father. This year would be a good year, it would also be the year that I show everyone, that I do not need any protection. Yes, I will show them, all of them who doubted me before, especially that Inuyasha. I gripped my sword tighter as I thought of that bastard. I growled in anger, the air around me was becoming hotter and hotter, my control on my power slipping, in no time the cave was melting, slowly. I couldn't care less, no, I was too absorbed in my own thoughts, all I cared about at the moment was proving to everyone that I wasn't the same little helpless girl they knew a few days ago. My fangs elongated in my anger, my claws soon joining them, Darkness from the cavern around me swirled around me, awaiting my orders. I looked at my hand with fascination, it was so pale, black and red runes and swirls dancing an entrancing pattern on my hands, I watched as they contrasted with my white skin.

I finally noticed the cavern around me melting at an alarming rate, no this didn't worry me, and elements wouldn't harm me, for I am their Mistress. No instead of dripping down to the floor, the rock, instead of falling to the ground, as gravity would make, fought it and was climbing up and around the cave.

I watched as the cave widened, the rock no longer red it was a shining white hot, slithering around me, on the walls, ceiling and floor, building me my palace. It carved protective runes on the walls and double diamond doors that formed behind me. They slammed shut with a gratifying and final groan; I looked behind me to see the rock forming halls and stairs, rooms and chandeliers.

Soon I had myself a palace, built from the elements themselves, it was a palace made from the light stolen from the silver orb that hung in the night sky. The palace was magnificent, at the lobby opening its large mouth was a hall yawning an entrance in the middle of curving stairs that met at the middle, the hall led down to a large garden, made from fire flowers, water leaves, lightning ponds, ice flowers and air sculptures. The roof was open letting the shine of the sun and moon to flood into the tranquil garden.

The palace was built in a cross shape, the garden at the bottom of the cross, at the sides of the hall leading to the garden were once again long halls, the left leading to a room covered with books all that were published and books to come and lost. The walls as tall as mountains carpeted with books covering the circular room. Littering the floor of the room were furniture of ice and air ready to accommodate their Mistress, me. I looked up smiling, the roof was made of the clearest diamond and in the middle, and shedding light was a chandelier carved out of fire illuminating the room like Sun did.

To the right of the cross was the room that was most different out of the last two, it was empty, but it was large, a plain white room, large enough to house a city. If this was an empty room, why was it my favourite do you ask? Because it was the room of want. Anything I want, I can just picture it in my mind and it will become a reality. Anything I want, a piano, a harp, an Xbox, a TV, a sofa, anything, but a living thing.

I went back to the stairs, climbing up, looking at the steps made of marble and the rail made of the finest ruby. I walked up to find another hall opening its great cavern, welcoming me into its depth. Doors lined the walls as the hallway opened to a great balcony overlooking the shining garden, plush cushions and sofas made of air decorated the balcony facing the setting sun.

I sank into one of the large cushiony air thrones watching as the Sun painted the heavens red once more. I sighed contentedly as I watched the sky change her demeanour, complimenting the silver moon; I soon found why my Father loved the moon so. It was so beautiful, it was never changing, many would think that it would start to hide her beautiful face at every phase, but I knew better, if you can't see it doesn't mean that it wasn't there.

I looked down, no, it was only human weakness to feel loneliness. Yes, we were made to be alone, to be solitary, until we found our counterpart. I looked up at the moon.

_Perhaps that is why we love you so, moon._

_...Why do we love the moon?_

_We are solitary beings, fading in and out of life, just like the moon._

_Then it makes her just like us..._

_No... You're wrong, because we fade in and out in the shadows, but the moon... She doesn't hide, no, she chooses to, to reassure us, our children, that it is all right to be like what we are... All love her because of her nature... But us... They rejoice at our disappearance and they cry at our appearance._

_Is it not the same with the moon?_

_No... It is the opposite with her, they cry when she hides her face, and they rejoice when she blesses them with her full presence... Maybe that is why we are associated with the moon so..._

_How so?_

_We wish to be her... To be loved because of our nature..._

_I do not understand..._

_She is like our mother wanting us to show the world about our true nature, frowning upon all of us, setting us an example, but... as children, by nature we will not follow her in her path, only follow her in her shadow. Never living up to her expectations... She only wishes us to throw away our masks, to let us be happy with who we are, without hiding away, without people shunning us away..._

A crimson tear ran down my cheek, staining my alabaster skin. The tears flowed more freely after that, I was happy for once, that I was able to cry without any regret, to cry at the reality of my life, without regretting it. No, I swear that I will not cry out of sadness or fear, I will cry of happiness and joy and melancholy. Yes, it was time, to release all the tears that I was holding in, from all this time. When my emotions flowed out, so did my power, unconsciously I urged the sky to cry with me too, soon soft dark purple clouds curtained the dark sky, pouring the Earth with their tears, joining me in mine.

I wept for the rest of the night, glued onto the air throne I was sitting on, my hair was plastered onto my back and face from the rain. The rain, it washed away all my tears, lovingly washing my face, gently pattering me, comforting me. It felt odd, to be embraced by the water and air that surrounded me, soon Sapphire and Ruby joined me, slithering up to me, coiling around my huddled form, squeezing me comfortingly. It was odd... to be comforted by the elements and my familiars, but felt like home. I watched the Sun, spearing his rays through my blanket of water; I smiled at the Sun as he succeeded. I closed my eyes, letting the warm golden rays dance on my skin, warming it. I didn't get cold, no, ice was as much my element as fire was, but it still felt nice, to the rays warm my face slowly. I blinked at the Sun, watching him rise in triumph as I released the rain. I swept back into my palace.

Drying myself as I went. I walked into the first room on my right, I could see this one was mine, the double doors was made of ebony, and the wrought iron frames were beautiful, giving it a gothic look. Now that I think about it, the palace did look quite gothic; it looked sophisticated and brightly gothic. I liked it. Especially the ceilings, arching upwards like cathedral roofs.

I walked into the room, I saw a balcony at my left, and an empty space in the middle, I grinned, I knew exactly what it was for. I plucked my coffin from my earring, enlarging it and putting it in the middle of the room, open. It was quite big, much larger than my Father's that's for sure, it was at least the size of a double bed. I looked around the room, I saw a wardrobe at the right corner, I smiled, I knew that I wouldn't need it, I could morph any clothes I wanted at any time, and hence the large mirror next to the wardrobe. In the left corner a small writing desk, for my personal use. Opposite my balcony a door, leading to a large private hot spring, I walked into the springs, dematerialising my clothes back into the shadows they were, until I was bare.

I sighed with satisfaction as I slid into the waters, washing all the grime off my, I laughed as Sapphire and Ruby decided to join me as little water dragons, swimming around, happy to be clean again. I was getting sleepy though, so I quickly dried off soon after, walking back into my room and let the shadows swirl around me to form a large T-shirt and short shorts as I walked over to my coffin. I laid in it, feeling my power pulse and connect with the coffin. I saw a pair of ruby eyes and another pair of sapphire eyes looking at me pleadingly, and I laughed.

"Come, you can sleep with me in my coffin, Ruby, Sapphire." I said, beckoning them over. They instantly leapt into the coffin changing into their neko demon forms and cuddling against me. I closed the lid of my coffin and sank into blissful sleep as I sank further into the satin sheets.


	24. Falling in Love

Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Falling in Love...**

Mitt: Guys, I'm getting bored of having to put up disclaimers all the time, so I will say this once and I will never want to repeat it ever again. In my fanfiction you are currently reading, I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I own Hellsing!

With Sesshoumaru, Lady Yuma and Alucard... They are in a state of... Panic...

"Where is she?" Sesshoumaru asked once again, agitatedly pacing in his study.

Alucard and his Mother watched him with amusement. Who would have thought that the Ice Prince truly cared for Kagome? Oh yes, things were going well with their plan, they thought as they smirked at each other, now the only thin missing was the bride, and of course they must make her fall in love with the groom first.

But Alucard was getting worried about Kagome. She hasn't been seen around for 3 days, and tomorrow was their last day. The day after tomorrow, they needed to get back to Integra and work things out there. He sighed in defeat; he was going to have to tell Sesshoumaru and Lady Yuma, "Lady Yuma, Sesshoumaru, there has been something that Kagome and I have neglected to tell you about our stay."

Lady Yuma raised her eyebrows in question.

"The Princess and I have to be returning home the day after tomorrow, but we will be back, of course, just after we settle things there and until we can work things out."

"Things?"

"Yes, well, its because we are also in the middle of a war, and my contractor is in immediate danger. The Princess and I have thought about this and since our enemy is threatening to kill the whole world with his insanity, we have decided to rid the world of him first, then return here to get rid of Naraku." Choosing his words with great care.

"How long will you be gone?"

"Oh, for you only a day, time works differently for us."

"Then, there is no problem! Oh, I can't wait till Kagome gets back and I tell her the news!"

"News? About what, my dear lady?"

"Oh! That's right! I forgot to tell her, she is expected to attend a ball and meet with the Council."

"Regarding what?"

"Being Sesshoumaru's mate-to-be of course!"

Sesshoumaru almost choked on the tea that he was drinking, he was silently thanking that he has been the Master of Indifference for so long, that he didn't.

"What?" questioned a musical voice behind them, they turned around slowly to find Kagome sitting calmly on the ledge of the window, he legs dangling off the end. She looked different than she did a few days ago. She no longer wore her wardress, now she was wearing a beautiful kimono. It was black with roses adorning the hems, matching the crimson obi.

"Kagome, I'm so glad you're back!" Lady Yuma gushed rushing to her side, beating Sesshoumaru.

Alucard chuckled at the antics of the mother and son. Kagome just raised one of her eyebrows at Lady Yuma.

"What is this about me coming to a ball and Council?"

"You are needed to attend, because we are going to introduce you as Sesshoumaru's mate-to-be!" Lady Yuma giggled, happy at the thought of having a daughter-in-law.

"Nuh-uh! No way! I am only marrying some one that actually loves me! And someone that I love! And plus, I need to go back to Integra, she needs our help!"

"Then allow this Sesshoumaru to court you, Kagome." Sesshoumaru stated bowing, taking Kagome's hand in his and kissing it gently.

"Uh..." Kagome blushed as she snatched back her hand.

Sesshoumaru smirked at her reaction; _This Sesshoumaru will make you his, Kagome. And I will have great pleasure in making you love me._

_Hell yeah! Once we are through with her, she will love us like no other!_

_For once I agree with you._

"But... Aren't we leaving, Father?" Kagome asked, quickly stepping out from Sesshoumaru and Lady Yuma's reach to stand next to her Father.

"Yes, we will go back to Integra and help her over there first, then we shall kill Naraku."

"Yes!"

"Do you not like our company, Kagome?" Lady Yuma asked, faking a hurt expression.

"No! It's not that, it's just that... I'm not that comfortable with someone courting me, its something new for me."

"I see..." Lady Yuma rejoiced internally, this would make things so much easier for Sesshoumaru.

"So where have you been Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked gently as he pulled Kagome to sit next to him on one of the couches.

"Uh... Around... You know... Looking around..." Kagome said vaguely, unable to focus with Sesshoumaru sitting right next to her.

In truth, she really did like Sesshoumaru, she never hated him, and he was quite gentle with her, when she wasn't siding with Inuyasha. But that was war, and she understood that, so she didn't blame him. She snapped her attention to him as he grabbed her hand and put his other hand under her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"You aren't a very good liar, you know." His face creeping closer to hers.

Alucard and Lady Yuma took this as the que to walk out from the room slowly, leaving Sesshoumaru and Kagome all alone.

Kagome gulped as she tried to clear her head with his wondrous smell. He smelt like mint and moonflowers, it was so refreshing for her to smell, especially now that she was a vampire. She tried to look away before she would get sucked into those beautiful eyes of his.

"Why won't you tell me?" He asked slowly, lowering his head to her neck inhaling her scent and using his thumb to trace her cheekbones down to her lips.

"You're distracting me." The vampiress whispered, breathing in another lungful of his heady scent.

"Do you want me to stop?" Whispering the words at her ear, slowly brushing away her raven silky tresses away from her face.

"I can take you there, if you want."

"Hm..." He debated with himself, he could go with her, see where she went, he was quite curious. But he was more curious about her, and then it hit him like a ton of bricks. He loved her, he knew that now, as he smelled her scent, it was so sweet and alluring, but he couldn't pinpoint what it was.

Kagome was angry at herself, why had she asked if he wanted to come with her, Sure she liked him, maybe even love him, but her palace was her sanctuary. Then something clicked in her head, like a puzzle piece finally falling into place, that was why he smelt so alluring to her, it was because he was her counterpart. She smiled and beamed with happiness, it would also explain why he was so powerful, because he was born to be hers. Only hers.

"I will come with you." Sesshoumaru finally stated, he smiled at the girl who beamed at him in return and taking his hand in hers, pulling him to the window and to the sky.

"Where are we exactly going, Kagome?"

"My Palace."


	25. Play the Blame Game

**Chapter 25**

**Play the Blame Game**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Hellsing or Inuyasha!**

"You have a palace?"

"Yes, Sapphire and Ruby are there too."

"Sapphire and Ruby?"

"My familiars."

They sank to a comfortable silence as they kept on flying through the air coming closer and closer to the crystal gates that glistened welcomingly in the distance.

"Here we are!" Kagome said landing a meter in front of the gates, beckoning Sesshoumaru to come closer.

"This palace is yours?" He chocked out looking with wonder at the beautifully assembled diamond gates.

"Yep! All mine." She sighed contentedly, touching the gates with one hand. The gates suddenly yawned open, illuminating the glistening exterior with the last rays of the setting sun. The red rays highlighted the many diamond walls, shining in melody with their Mistress' mood.

"Beautiful..." He whispered gazing around.

"Isn't it?" she gazed dreamily up at the crystalline roof, showing the stars and moon that peppered the dark, blue folds of the sky.

"Yes, who made this?"

"I did, silly!" Kagome giggled as she twirled down the long corridor, leading to the garden. "Come on! I'll show you to the garden."

The palace for lack of a better word, awed Sesshoumaru. He has been to many palaces in his long lifetime, but, this was the first time he has ever laid eyes on anything so perfectly sublime. The walls reflected the moon's rays so many times, that it was almost like daytime in the halls.

He followed Kagome down the long winding hall, towards the gardens and what he saw left him breathless in wonder. He drank in the magnificent sight before him, in front of him was a garden, of fire, water, ice, thunder, light, darkness, wind and earth.

"What do you think of it?" Kagome asked, nervously, watching Sesshoumaru's reaction. She was quite nervous; she wanted him to be happy here, in her palace, her domain.

"Its sublime..." He said breathlessly locking eyes with her crimson orbs. "Just like you are..."

She looked away from him, and up to the balcony above them. "Let's go up..."

She jumped up landing soundlessly on the marble tiles of her balcony, Sesshoumaru landed next to her just as soundlessly, following her onto one of the large couches close to the end, looking directly down from the mountain that the palace was situated on. Giving them a beautiful view of the silver tinted trees below them and the garden that still stretched out below them, a shining colourful patch of flowers and plants.

She plopped on the couch, sinking into the whirlwind cushions, feeling the air move around to accommodate her and Sesshoumaru. He watched her carefully as she closed her eyes slowly, letting the silver light of the moon bathe her skin and illuminate it.

"You look tired..." Sesshoumaru whispered stroking her alabaster skin, leaning closer to her.

"Um-hm..." She replied sleepily, scooting closer to the source of warmth.

Sesshoumaru was shocked speechless and the vampiress moved closer to him, he pulled her gently closer to him and she rested her head on his chest, breathing deeply, falling asleep.

Soon, sleep also caught up to Sesshoumaru, rendering him asleep, sinking into blissful unconsciousness with his love in his arms securely.

With Integra and Walter and Seras...

"Walter!"

"Yes, Sir Integra?" Inquired the old retainer as he popped into Integra's office.

"When are Alucard and Kagome coming back?"

"They should be back today, Sir Integra. Getting worried are we?" Answered the butler, raising a single grey eyebrow.

"No... At least not for them... With the Millennium still wreaking havoc everywhere, I would feel better if there was at least either Alucard or Kagome, here."

"Yes, they do make quite a good defence, do they not?"

"Yes, which reminds me, the Queen wishes to meet Kagome at the ball, tonight."

"At the spring ball? Tonight?" Walter gasped.

"Yes... She wishes her to be presented to the public, just like Alucard was. Thought this time, I can see that she is already trying to use her in some way." Integra answered dully, watching the horizon. "The question is in what way."

"Yes, she could be looking for a secret weapon herself, and she probably will be trying her hardest to tie the girl to the royal family."

"Correct. She will go to extreme lengths to ensure her family's safety and a living, all powerful vampire, will be a one way ticket to surviving this war."

"Do you really think that the Queen will tie her down to the royal family?"

"Its quite possible, the Queen has two grandsons, she will probably try to marry her to the youngest."

"But Kagome is a vampire, surely the Queen won't let her son marry a Nosferatu."

"You forget, Walter, that Kagome is technically still alive. Her heart still beats. It will be reason enough for the Queen to snap her up."

"But Alucard will oppose it."

"Alucard is tied to me. If the Queen orders me to give away Kagome to the Queen as a bride for one of her grandsons, then I can do nothing. Unless..."

"Unless?"

"Unless, she is already bound by another marriage contract or is bound to Alucard."

"What good will it do to be bound to Alucard?"

"It will ground her to the Hellsing family in doing so, and so the Queen will be unable to take her, unless she would make the whole family part of the royal family, in which Alucard will become King."

"... The Queen won't be happy with that then... But the other alternative, if Kagome is bethrothed to another, which is the simplest solution, how will we find a groom?"

"A groom for what? Is someone getting married?" asked a tinkling voice coming from the mahogany doors of the office.

Integra and Walter turned quickly, weapons drawn.

"Whoa... Paranoid much?" Kagome said, raising her hands as a sign of surrender.

"Oh, Kagome its only you..." Integra sighed in relief.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kagome hissed in anger, insulted.

Integra an Walter raised their eyebrows at the quietly seething vampires, and wondered what in the world put her in such a foul mood. Alucard soon stepped in and turned to his Daughter.

"Now, now, Princess... There is no need for you to fume at the Master or Walter... They didn't do anything wrong now, did they?"

"No, they didn't! It's all your fault! Why did you have such rotten timing, Father?!"

"My fault?! It wasn't my bloody fault that you fell in loe with him too late!"

"You were the one who wanted me to mate with him!"

"So?! It was going to happen anyways!"

"Well, If you didn't push me, I might only fall in love with him, after we had to leave!"

"SHUT UP! Both of you! Now tell me what is bothering you and we might work this out!"


	26. Love Sickness

**Chapter 26**

**Love Sickness**

"Ok, Now tell me what is going on, so that we can get on to other more important things! Alucard, you go first."

"It's about Sesshoumaru!" He blurted out to his Master, unable to find a better way to summarise the source of their problems.

Integra and Walter watched him with their eyebrows raised, quite confused, to them what he just said was complete gibberish.

"Who?"

"Sesshoumaru!"

"And how is he the source of your problems?" Asked Integra, not really seeing where this conversation was going.

"Kagome fell in love with him!" Alucard yelled, clearly distressed, slamming his hands on Integra's desk so forcefully that the mahogany desk groaned painfully.

Integra looked over to Kagome, seeing her perched on the window ledge looking up at the moon and sighing dreamily.

"So this is about Kagome falling in love with this Sesshoumaru?" Integra asked again, trying to clarify what she heard. Praying that this conversation was not about to get very uncomfortable or frightening. Even Walter was shifting foot from foot nervously, obviously he had also sensed where this conversation was about to end up.

The only other person unaffected by the uncomfortable atmosphere that blanketed the room was Kagome, _probably dreaming about Sesshoumaru. What is so special about him anyways?_

"Yes, this is about Kagome falling in love with Sesshoumaru!" Alucard roared, obviously losing his temper and getting quite annoyed.

"And what do you want me to do about it, Alucard? I can't help it that you daughter has fallen in love with your lover." Integra spat, losing her temper too, partly because she really can't believe that she was going to have this conversation with an Undead King, about his love life.

Alucard and Kagome snapped their full attention to Integra, eyes wide with shock and realisation. Finally understanding the tension and discomfort that saturated the air so strongly.

"You think that I'm... Sesshomaru's lover?" asked Alucard weakly, looking greenish.

"Well, of course!"

"Sesshoumaru's my lover! He's mine!" Kagome growled leaping to her feet, getting possessive over her mate-to-be.

"What?! Then what the hell is the problem?" Integra snapped, not understanding the dilemma that encompassed the two vampires and the mysterious Sesshoumaru.

"Don't you get it?! I've finally found love, and now I have to leave him!" Kagome yelled, bloody tears dropping onto the floor beneath her.

"But... then why in the world were you two arguing then?"

"Because it was his fault that I fell in love with Sesshoumaru NOW! Out of all the bloody time." Pointing a finger in accusation at the general direction of her Father.

Then after that the Father and Daughter went back a good old death glare match, to try and settle their problems.

"What's wrong with now?"

"Are you bloody daft?! I have to leave him until we kill this German bastard!"

"Oh..." Walter and Integra said in unison, finally the realisation dawned onto them. It was quite the opposite of the normal war, usually the man was taken away from the woman, but in this situation, the woman had no choice, but to leave the man.

"You would have fallen in love with him anyway!" Alucard hissed in defence.

"Better later than now! Now I have to be lonely until after we killed this Nazi wannabe!" Kagome screeched.

Alucard huffed in defeat as Kagome started to sob, sinking onto her knees onto the marble floor, creating a puddle of crimson slowly growing larger.

"Master! You're back!" Seras squealed, bursting through the doors, almost hitting Alucard with one of the double doors. Running up to her Master and hugging him tightly. Seras blushed and backed away, once she finally realised what she was doing.

"What's wrong with Kagome, Master?" Seras asked, looking at the source of the sobbing.

"She fell in love with a demon, but can't be with him, until after we kill the Major." Alucard whispered in her ear, causing her to shiver involuntarily.

"Oh... Kagome are you all right?" Seras asked, kneeling next to the smaller and younger girl.

"Seras?" Kagome asked looking up, momentarily confused by who was talking to her.

Thunder rumbled unhappily in the background, growling softly at its mistress' unhappiness.

Lightning flew across the sky and rain drops parachuted down onto t he soil, flooding the earth with tears.

"What?" Walter whispered, looking out the window startled by the sudden change in weather. "It wasn't supposed to rain today..."

Alucard just glared at his Daughter, knowing the source of the occurrence. "Please don't change the forecast Princess."

"You can't just blame Kagome about the weather Alucard." Integra frowned.

"Its not my fault that my emotions get a bit out of hand! And it's not my fault that they start influencing the elements!" Kagome huffed in her defence.

"You mean you did this?" Walter asked looking incredulously at Kagome.

"Yes, but I can't help it sometimes my mood changes the weather, or some of the elements around me." Kagome blushed shifting uneasily from foot to foot.

Walter and Integra exchanged worried glances, if this was but a sneak peek to Kagome's real power, then it was no wonder that all of their enemies would be lining up to get their hands on her. Including the Queen... The Queen! How could they forget! Such an important issue!


	27. Anger Management

**Chapter 27**

**Anger Management**

"Uh... Kagome, there has been one minor incident or happening that we forgot to tell you about..." Integra started hesitantly.

"What is it?" Kagome asked looking up, wiping away the rest of her ruby tears.

"The Queen... She... We think that she might be looking for a bodyguard for the royal family, you know, because of the war... And she thinks that you may be perfect for the job."

"So, you're just gonna hand me over to her?" Kagome chocked.

"No! See, that's the problem! We don't want you to leave against your will and she may very well try to trick you or force you into the job!"

"How?"

"She is most likely going to try to steal you by tying you down to the royal family."

"How?!"

"She could make you pledge an allegiance to her, which is unlikely, so that means that she is more likely to..."

"To what?" Kagome growled, her eyes glowing a deep burgundy, wings flaring menacingly behind her back and tail swishing and bristling angrily. All in all, she looked like one pissed off vampiress, especially with thunder rumbling outside even louder than ever.

"Or, she could make you marry one of her grandsons, most likely the youngest." Integra said in a rush, knowing better than to withhold information from the already pissed off vampiress.

"What?!" She roared, finally losing control, not that she had much in the beginning... But it was fuelled by the anger and insult that it had insinuated. She, the Dark Daughter of the Vampire King himself, married to a mere mortal prince! And the youngest one, too! To make it even worse, it would mean that she would have to protect her _husband's_ family, even though it has been long known that the male's family was to protect the brides and wives! It would also deem an insult to her Father, as it is under his judgement of whom she shall marry. It is an even further insult as she is already promised to another!

She snarled angrily, at the thoughts of another male, having her.

_No! It will not do! No one else may touch me but Sesshoumaru!_ Her beast roared.

And she roared in full agreement, letting her rage pour out of her body in silver blue flames, which quickly encircled her. She was careful to put barriers around Walter, Seras, Integra and Alucard, though, who deemed it best that she have her little rant before they attempt to have a civilised conversation with her again, and have occupied a small corner in the room, closest to the door, ready for a quick escape. A very wise judgement on all accounts.

As the fire enveloped her whole body, its blue tongues caressed her alabaster skin gently trying to calm its Mistress' raging fury, warming the room to a very hot and uncomfortable temperature. Her eyes started to flash dark crimson, the irises marred with black swirls swimming on it agitatedly, as her more demonic features started to come through.

Red lightning battled in the skies and thunder roared in the background as they clashed like blood red swords.

Kagome opened her mouth and hissed menacingly, chanting to an eerie and unheard tune. The shadows slowly crept up to her, leaving their natural posts around the room and spread until they creeped up to their mistress. And out of the shadows, a couple of large snakes slithered their way up to their vampiress.

One midnight black, like the shadows and the other pure white like the flames caressing the vampiress.

They wrapped themselves around her, hissing to her comfortingly, crisscrossing around her chest and back and resting their mighty heads on her shoulder. They hissed to her comfortingly, only to be answered with frantic hissing, emanating from the furious girl's mouth.

She continued to hiss, as though explaining something, almost thoughtfully and carefully. Slowly and hesitantly the snakes hissed in agreement and Kagome glided to the window, opening it and holding out her flaming arm. The black reptile slithered down the limb, stopping at her wrist to look back at the girl, uncertainty shining through its ruby eyes.

"Go on..." Kagome whispered comfortingly.

It looked back out again and to their morbid fascination, the snake's body started to gather up at one point, below its head and clumped together. Flesh, bone and blood shifting under its scaly dark skin, until it formed the shape of a large eagle, the size of a medium sized dog. Its head grew more angular and its jaws hardened to form a glistening obsidian beak. Its scales started to lengthen and soften to become more feather like, until the beast was coated in a plumage of black and red.

It looked back at its Mistress, searching for reassurance one last time, before fanned out its large wings and taking flight into the night, blending into the velvet night.

Kagome took many deep breaths, trying to calm herself, thankfully, she did, with the help of the snow-white snake hissing at her comfortingly and squeezing her reassuringly. Soon her fire was extinguished and the room went back to normal and the barrier protecting Alucard, Integra, Seras and Walter dissipated.

"Ok... I'm calm..."

"Next time you are going to do that, Princess, warn me." Alucard said warily.

The grandfather clock chined gently in the shadowed corner, pulling Integra and Walter out of their reverie.

"Miss Kagome! You are expected at the Ball tonight! You only have an hour to get ready! Hurry!" Walter panicked, taking the bewildered girl by the wrist, ready to drag her away.


	28. Royal Tea

**Chapter 28**

**Royal Tea**

Mitt: Hi people! Long time no see... Uh... Write... Whatever!

Anyway! For the royals in England, I won't be using the real names of the Princes and Lady, because I don't want to offend anyone...

They will be given names and it will be explained which position they supposedly has.

Please don't be offended if the royals are perverts and bitches in this!

I do not own anything but the plot, Sapphire and Ruby... And some other cool stuff...

"Why do I need to prepare?" Kagome asked standing her ground, making it impossible for Walter to drag her out of the room.

"The Queen has requested your presence at the Ball tonight, and we must find a dress for you!"

"A dress? Why can't I just do this?"

Clicking her fingers, using her powers to make a dress for herself. Soon enough she was standing there looking like the envision of beauty itself.

Her dress was a simple halter neck, the soft silk form-fitting around her torso and loosening around the waist, pooling around her feet, clad in black high heels. The dress was a blue-black colour, and had silver and blue embroidery adorning the hem and across her stomach, featuring roses and crescent moons. Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun, pearls stringed in her raven tresses, with ringlets falling around her face. On her wrist was a silver bracelet, a plain fine chain with charms of turquoise crescent moons going around it every 4 alternate links.

On her left finger ring was a intricately moulded thin silver band of a vine with roses. At the middle, as the centrepiece was a crescent moon ensnared in the silver vines, a gift from Sesshoumaru, before they parted.

It took all of Walter's pride and dignity not to stare and drool at the sight of the lavishing young woman that now stood before him... Actually it took everyone's pride and dignity not to drool, but stare they did. It was also the overhanging threat that if any of them tried anything, Alucard would rip them to pieces and so would Kagome.

"What? Too much?" Kagome asked, unsure of how to interpret the stares that she was getting.

"No! This material, it's so beautiful..." Seras exclaimed coming up to Kagome.

"Thank you! This is shadow silk." Kagome giggled, happy that at least she would have a girl as a friend here.

"Ah, yes. Well then come along, or we shall be late for the ball. Are you going to keep your tail and wings out Kagome?" Integra stated.

"Yes... A reminder for the blasted Queen that I am not human." Kagome grinned, elongating her fangs to their maximum length. "What about Father and Seras?"

"They'll be staying at headquarters."

And with that Integra, Walter and Kagome left.

At the Ball...

"Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing and her butler Walter Dolneaz." The man proclaimed, stating the names of the guests.

Heads swivelled around to see the renowned Hellsing leader and the Queen chuckled softly as she saw Integra walk down the steps in her normal suit, followed closely by her faithful butler.

"Princess Kagome Higurashi Tepes!" The proclaimer uncertainly shouted.

Shocked gasps rippled throughout the room as the lords and ladies drank in the sight of the beautiful vampiress that stood atop the grand stairs in all her glory. Wings half drawn and her tail slung atop her shoulder.

The Queen sat straighter in her throne and her youngest grandson stiffened beside her as he watched his soon to-be-betrothed walk towards the throne. All males throwing lustful glances at her.

"Your Majesty." Kagome murmured, gracefully sinking into a deep curtsy.

"What a beauty you are to behold, vampiress." The Queen answered approvingly.

"None, which matches my Queen's."

"What a lovely one you are! Come, you must have tea with us." The Queen invited, standing up and beckoning the rest of the royal family to do so too.

"It would be an honour, your Majesty." Kagome sweetly answered, obediently following the Queen to a table out in the rose gardens.

Taking a seat on the left of the Queen's, only to be rewarded with the youngest Prince sitting next to her, lust and anticipation, clouding the air around him, making the vampire nauseas.

The eldest Prince wasn't helping wither, sitting opposite her and staring at her lustfully and screaming lewd thoughts at her, as his fantasies in his head grew more and more pronounced and more perverted. It took all of Kagome's control not to slap him hard on the face.

But obviously, her control was slipping as the shadows around her grew restless and her eyes started to shine even more.

"So tell us Kagome, How was it that you were changed?" The Queen asked, breaking the tense silence and ignoring the sexual tension enveloping the group.

"Well, you Highness, my friends and I were hiking at the mountains when a rabid bear forced us to separate. Unfortunately the bear went after me and it almost killed me, thankfully Alucard somehow heard my cry and he chased away the bear, but I was too close to death and so he did the one thing that he could to save me. He changed me to a vampire." Kagome answered, faking discomfort and pain. Flashing her fangs in an uncertain smile, reminding them of what they were dealing with. Thankfully the Queen and the Princes swallowed the tale willingly, and looked at her with sympathy, it was better that they thought that she was insecure, rather than the strong and confident vampiress she was.

She had to make sure that the story flew though, so she mentally relayed the story to Walter and Integra to make sure that they used the same story she did.

She wasn't about to tell the Highnesses about her history, she wasn't that naïve that she didn't know what an interrogation was.

"That's awful!" The Prince exclaimed, concern filtering his voice, too bad it was fake. It contrasted so greatly with his lust and smugness, which radiated from him like a sound and was so strong that Kagome had to hold her breath.

"Yes it was, but its all good now, as I have Father with me..." Kagome murmured, clutching her skirt in her fists, a perfect picture of discomfort. In truth her discomfort was bordering on disgust as the two Princes started to lean in.

"Your Father is here?" The Queen asked, her eyebrows raised. "And pray tell who is he?"

"Why... Alucard of course! He gave me life again, so I call him Father." Kagome giggled, discomfort and disgust evaporating as the Royals reeled back with shock. Obviously not expecting the young vampiress to have a close relationship with her Sire.

"But do you not have to call him Master?" Prince Carl sneered savagely (His position is prince Charles in the real world).

"Master? Why?" Kagome asked faking innocence, though clearly hearing the disgust and mocking undercurrent tone in his voice.

"Are you not his fledgling Kagome?" the Queen asked, greed glinting in her eyes.

"No, I drank his blood accidentally after only the first day."

"Then you are wandering?" Prince James (His position is Prince William in real life) purred. Trying to bag the vampiress for himself, not at all deterred by the thought of Kagome drinking blood.

"No! Of course not! I am staying with Father and Sir Integra. I decided that I wanted to help them with the Major."

"Then? What will you do after the war?" The Queen pressed, inwardly proud of her grandsons who were showing such great interest in the vampiress, among them.

"I shall be going back to Japan." Kagome answered simply.

"Japan? Why not stay here?" Prince Henry (This is Prince Harry) asked, not wanting to loose his betrothed-to-be to his older brother.

"Because I promised someone that I will return after this war." Kagome said evasively, still very aware that there were two Princes vying to be her future husband and a conniving old woman out to use her for protecting the royal Family.


	29. My SuperHeightened Senses are Tingling

**Chapter 29**

**My Super-Heightened Senses are Tingling!**

"But why not come back here and stay here after you fulfil your promise?" The Queen asked, a plan already formulating in her head. She had seen enough of the girl's personality and she would be easy to break. She will make a good wife for either of her grandsons.

"It is not only for the promise that I wish to return back to Japan. I am also quite anxious to return to my home country to be back among my family and friends. Nothing is really keeping me here other than Alucard, Seras, Integra and Walter after this Major is killed." Kagome answered truthfully, bored of the Queen's not so subtle attempts to interrogate her and the 2 Princes blatant attempts of advancing on her.

"But is that not enough?"

"I can visit them any time I want, and they know of my decision, they understand that I want to stay with my blood family."

"But if there was something for you here, would you stay?"

"Of course. If there was something very dear for me here that I couldn't take back home, I would stay."

"Well... As you would know Kagome, my grandsons are both unwed and are in need to find a wife." The Queen stated, going for the more direct approach.

As soon as those words left her mouth, the two Princes sat straighter in their chairs and looked at Kagome, expectant smiles adorning their faces.

"Why would this matter concern me, your Highness?" Kagome naively asked, eyes wide with confusion.

"Well... I would be ever so happy, Kagome if you were to be a bride for one of them..."

"I am honoured my Queen, for such a thought to have crossed you mind... But... I cannot accept your offer. Or anyone else's for that matter." Kagome trailed off, a cold smile on her ruby lips and a cold glint in her eyes. For once the royals shivered at the presence of the vampiress, the temperature dropping steadily as the words sunk in.

"What? Why not? A mere commoner such as yourself should be counted as very blessed that a royal would marry _you_. An abomination to nature, you should be grovelling for their hand in marriage!" Prince Carl hissed, fury raging in his eyes.

"You would do well not to insult one of your greatest allies in this was, my _Prince_. Such a sharp tongue may cause you to lose your life. Besides, I am promised to another." Kagome snarled, standing to her full height, her wings and tail bristling and shadows dancing behind her. She brought out her left hand, the ring glinting in the moonlight, mockingly at the Royals.

"I shall not accept it! You are to be my wife!" The youngest Prince shouted. Grabbing Kagome's arm roughly.

He yelped in shock as he drew back his arm, as Kagome's arm became covered in flames, from where he touched her.

"You should be careful my young Prince. Any more attempts like that and it shall be quite costly for you and your Kingdom. I am promised to another and he shall be the only who can touch me and make me his wife." Ruby eyes glinting with eyes more coldness than they thought possible. Sending shivers down their spines.

Thunder started to rumble in the background as the young vampiress, took deep breaths to calm herself.

"Your Majesties, I must ask you to excuse me, my Father is calling me." Kagome said with a final ring to her voice, and curtsying before letting the shadows consume her, leaving 5 shell-shocked royals in her wake.

Back at Hellsing Manor, before Kagome decided to piss of the Royals...

"So Master, where did you go with Kagome?" Seras asked awkwardly, trying to relieve the tense silence between them.

"We went around Japan... Seras." Alucard grinned, fangs flashing, not pausing while he cleaned his Jackal and Casull.

"Master! You... You called me by name!"

"You drank blood, did you not?" Alucard asked, walking up to Seras and stroking her cheek gently while his other hand snaked around her waist, pulling her out of her seat and closer to Alucard.

By this stage, Seras has stopped breathing normally; they were replaced by unsteady gasps, as Alucard pulled her closer to his cold chest.

"M-Master?" Seras asked uncertainly as Alucard bent low to skim his nose across his neck, his dark hair caressing her pale skin gently.

"You smell so good, Seras, so innocent, so beautiful..." Alucard groaned, licking his lips in anticipation, before capturing Seras' in his own.

She gasped as she felt the cold lips latch onto her own and large hands started to stroke her body, roaming around. Alucard quickly slipped his tongue into her mouth, licking and tasting every inch of her mouth.

"Do you want this?" Alucard asked, as he pulled away reluctantly, for once unsure of himself.

Seras moaned as she felt his cool breath brush her ear. She nodded slowly, her head still filled with euphoria.

Alucard grinned as he pulled her towards his coffin and laid her underneath him, grinning in triumph.

%%%%%%%%%%

Kagome was walking through Hellsing Manor, very much annoyed and pissed. After she had teleported out of the palace, she had immediately notified Walter and Integra of her departure. Now she was looking for Seras and Alucard, to see if they wanted to spar or do something together.

And it seemed that they have disappeared into thin air. She reached out with her senses trying to pin point their location in the mansion, finding them in Alucard's room.

She was about to walk through the doors as a scent wafted up her nose, and growls and moans filled her eardrums. Her eyes widened even further as she identified the smell that was seeping through the cold stonewalls. She backed up slowly as the unwanted smell started to envelope the hallway.

She made a mad dash to her room, diving under the covers, whimpering as the smells and sounds grew more and more pronounced.

Poor Kagome was finally getting the bad end of super heightened senses, and soon enough, she snapped. She went to the window, throwing herself out into the fresh cool night. Escaping her new parents' love making.

She snapped open her wings, flying through the night, towards the docks, to the wide open sea.


	30. The Dreaded Author's Note

Hi guys!

As most of you have guessed I am not dead, yet.

I'm going into Year 12, and I really want to focus on my studies.

But on the other hand, the other day I was re-reading my fic, and I realised that it is absolutely atrocious and needs severe editing and re-writing.

What I will do is I will leave the original on there, and make a re-write of it. I'll put up another Author's Note to tell you guys when its up, and if I'm changing the name, what the new name will be.

But please don't expect anything from me for the next year, if anyone really, really wants to adopt this story I will think about it. But I doubt that I will let you, but you can ask me if you really want to and I'll think about it.

I have a poll on my account please vote about the fate of this story.

I'm really sorry guys, but I hope you understand where I'm coming from.

Writing Faithfully,

MittknightDr


End file.
